Into the Mist
by Team-Jazz
Summary: The Doctor lands in a small highland community in Scotland where the locals are being terrorised by a demon in the mist. But not all of the villagers are what they first seem. Will contain an OC. Sisfic. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here it goes, this is a second shot at this.**

**I started this story almost a year ago, and failed miserably. It was my first fanfic, I got flamed quite a bit, lost hope and deleted the story. Since then, I'd like to think I've improved, and I at least have the concept of what a mary-sue is now. I've always wanted to write for this fandom, but never quite plucked up the courage since the last disaster. But here I am, time to have a crack at it.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it's not mine.**

* * *

_Prologue_

The mist that had covered the hill sides for days was refusing to shift, the tops of the mountains hidden beneath high banks of cloud. In the autumn and winter months, the highlands could be a bleak and cold place for the unwary traveller, or overambitious hiker. The weather could turn on the best of days, leaving hillwalkers hopelessly lost, often falling to their deaths over hidden cliffs. And when the snow arrived, roads could be closed, cutting of the roots to the larger towns and cities. With the freezing wind that was howling down the glen on that night, the snow couldn't be far off.

It was in this weather that Padruig Driscol fought his way back down the hillside, towards the light that was his house. The old crofter had lived there his whole life, as had his father and his father's father. His family had once owned land higher up the glen, but had been moved further down during the highland clearances. The land they had lived on since was only suitable for sheep, and so that was how Padruig made his living.

He'd been up the hill, checking his sheep that very night when the rain had started, thick sheets of it pummeling his face and torso. He staggered, trying to stay upright in the howling wind, using the old dry-stone dyke for support. His sheepdog, Mitch, ran before him, body lowered to the ground. He started barking suddenly, before launching into the mist, snarling. Padruig called for him, but his voice was lost on the wind. He heard a faint yelp, before the barking stopped, and there was nothing.

And something moved in the darkness, to large to be the crofter's sheepdog. It was there for a moment, before disappearing again as quickly as it had came. Padruig stopped in his tracks, heart pounding in his chest. He whipped around, catching sight of a figure behind him before it was lost in the mist. Panicked, cold and alone, he fled, stumbling over rocks. He could hear the snarling of the creature over the howl of the wind, the sound of heavy footsteps behind him.

The gate of the field loomed before him, and his frozen fingers struggled to open the latch. A great shadow loomed over him, and with a sickening scream, Padruig Driscol was dragged into the night.

* * *

The Doctor sat with his feet up on the console of the TARDIS, eyes shut. The the casual observer, the time-traveller looked to be asleep, but the Doctor hadn't slept in years. There was no need for it, and it was incredibly boring. Why sleep when there were places to see and trouble to be made?

The TARDIS gave a bleep, and he cracked open one eye, looking at the screen. He was floating somewhere in the 13th century, and a small light was flashing at him. He popped his glasses on the end of his nose, leaning in.

"What have we got here then?" he asked the TARDIS, reading the signs quickly, "someone's jumping through space and time at quite a rate. Not even stopping for some fish 'n chips!"

The TARDIS gave an answering bleep that the Doctor seemed to understand, and he cracked boyish grin.

"Settled have they?" he hurriedly began turning dials on the console, "Lets go have a nose!"

With a great rumble, the TARDIS spun into action.

* * *

**The next chapter will be much longer, I promise. This is just a prologue, and I wanted to go for the same sort of length as the newWho novels.**

**Anyways, hope it intrigued you all, please review and tell me what you think!! :)**

**p.s This fic is set in Scotland, so I warn you now, it will contain Gaelic names, Scottish words and other general stuff from the country :)**

**Padruig is a Scottish Gaelic variation of Patrick**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, I've been away on holiday :)**

**Please review, constructive crit. is welcome too :D**

**Aobh is pronounced Eve**

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it's not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

The sheep were grazing in the field, mouths churning the grass around and around and around. The mist didn't bother them, after all, they were bred for the rough conditions. This was generally how they spent their day. Eating grass, with the odd nap when they got tired. So it goes without saying that it wasn't everyday that a large blue box materialised in front of their eyes. But they weren't too bothered about it.

As a deep, grating noise that seemed to be everywhere but nowhere at the same time, filled the field, and one lone sheep raised her head, chewing grass. The noise stopped with a dull clunk, the police box now fully visible. After a few seconds, the door opened with a creek, a spiky haired head poking out.

"Here we are!" The Doctor proclaimed to no-one in particular. The sheep gave a loud "baa!" before returning to the lump of grass she'd been shredding.

"Blimey! It's a bit misty. I'll have to watch me s-" The Doctor began before falling face first over the sheep in question. "-tep. Spoke too soon. Sorry about that! Poor visibility and all,"

The sheep stared at the strange man who was now grinning apologetically, before lowering its head to the ground and taring up more grass. Shaking himself down and brushing off the dust, the doctor produced his sonic screwdriver, set it, and began to wander off, the mist thinning slightly as the buzzing blue light hit it.

It took him quite some time to reach the road, a small single track running through the hills towards the distant glowing of village lights. By this time, the rain had come on, and the sky was darkening, night setting in early. HIs coat was soaked through, his hair was plastered to his forehead, and his feet were sodden, but the rain was doing nothing to dampen the Doctor's spirits.

A beam of light cut across the road, and he spun around to find an old beaten up car trundling towards him. Standing into the side of the road to let it past, he put on his most innocent grin. The car slowed beside him, and a weather beaten face of a man emerged from the darkness.

"What're you doing?! Out at this time! Walking?!" The shock was evident on his face.

"Just heading for the village. Been doing a bit of hill walking," The Doctor replied with a grin

"In this weather!? That's madness! Get in, get in, I'll give you a lift to the village. There's nasty things that lurk around here after dark!"

The Doctor swung the passenger door open, sitting down and curling his knees up. The car had clearly not been made for someone his height.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor," he offered his hand, and the man shook it warily

"Archie MacLeod," he replied before setting of down the road.

From his position in the passenger seat, the Doctor watched the world flicker past outside. The deep, clinging mist blocked the mountains from view, with icy rain pelting the windows. The car rocked as it was buffeted by the wind, slowly rolling down the road towards the village.

"Weather's a bit nasty," the Doctor said frowning at the wall of mist.

"A bit? It's july, not December! Been like this for nearly two months now. Mist willnae shift. Tourist season's gone to pot too. No hill walkers, the B&B hasnae been booked. That creatures ruining everything. Old Padruig disappeared last week. Body was found half way up the hill. Unrecognisable, had to identify him by his watch. Or so the rumors say," The old man was in full flow, eyes glinting with excitement. It was obvious who the village gossip was.

"So what's this creature?" The doctor asked, attention caught

"Well, some say its a beast of the devil, bringing its fowl mist from hell with it. Others think its a Kelpie, using the mist to feast on those too far from its watery lair. And a few think the witch is behind it,"

"Witch? What Witch?"

"The one that works in the village store. She's a funny girl that one, comes out with the strangest of things that one. Aye, they say she's a witch,"

Cottages began to emerge on either side of the car, some thatched, some crumbling. It would have been a cute little village on a nice day. But the weather seemed to make it dark. The car pulled up, and the Doctor climbed out, stretching his stiff arms and legs. A sign creaked above their heads, announcing the presence of the B&B and Archie moved to the door before stopping.

"Your welcome to stay the night. All the rooms are free,"

With a grin, the Doctor followed.

* * *

The nights were always boring. While the village slept, the doctor paced, itching to get on with the investigation.

"A snoop around this Padruig's place would be a good start. See what signals I can pick up. And a stop of at the shop might help, see this supposed witch. At least they have a shop. Everywhere needs a shop, in fact, most places should have one..." He trailed off with a sigh.

He hated to admit that he needed someone. But it was the truth, and in these past few months, he'd been so...lonely. He need someone to bounce ideas of, someone to laugh with. A friend. But after what had happened to Martha, to Donna and ,his biggest regret, Rose, he'd decided it was too dangerous. He wouldn't risk another friends life.

Flopping down on the bed, he gave a sigh, resting his head on the palms of his hands and staring at the ceiling. The minutes ticked by, as he waited, the rain pelting the window outside. And then he heard it.

A deep, rattling roar echoed beyond the room, and he was sprinting down the narrow staircase, coat flapping as he struggled to put it on. As he reached the door, a figure stepped out in front of him.

"Oh no you don't lad! Are y'an idiot! Going out after hearin' that?" The old woman batted him back with her broom, sending hits on his arms and hands."Archie? Archie get down here! NOW!"

"Oy! Ger'off!" The Doctor huffed, shielding himself form the blows, "Listen to me, I need to see what that thing is!"

The sound of footsteps came from the stairs, and the old man appeared, hurrying over.

"Mary! Mary stop, do you want to drive our only customer out?! Mary!" He managed to wrestle the broom of his wife, putting it out of her reach, "I'm so sorry Sir, the wife..." he tailed off, interupted by the Doctor.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh! Listen!" He stuck his ear to the door listening. "There! Further away!" He swung the door open, running out into the dark.

"Did you hear anything else?" Archie asked his wife.

She shook her head in reply.

* * *

The rain lashed into the doctors face as he sprinted through the puddles, trainers soaked through. He stood at the edge of the village, sonic screwdriver buzzing. With a frustrated grown, he ruffled his wet hair. The signal had gone.

He trudged back up the road, a frown on his face. A flash of light in the end house caught his attention, and he peered at the window. The face of a young woman stared back, giving a start when she noticed he'd seen her and disappeared behind the curtain. Interest caught, the doctor headed back to the B&B.

"Who lives in the end house?" he asked as Mary fussed about, bringing him a towel and a mug of hot tea.

"Ahh, that's Aobh. The witch or so they say. Why?" Archie replied, puffing his pipe as he sat beside the fire.

"She just seemed interested that's all,"

"Aye, I bet she did! I bet their right about her! Bet that its her beast! Strange lass!"

The Doctor switched off from Archie's ramblings, his brain working overtime. Tomorrow, he visit the girl, and maybe then, he'd get some answers.

**

* * *

  
**

**Again, this fic is set in Scotland, so I warn you now, it will contain Gaelic names, Scottish words and other general stuff from the country :)**

**Aobh is a variation of Eve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for ya :) Please Review, feedback is love :D**

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it's not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

They thought she didn't notice. That weird lass that they spoke about all the time. The witch. But she noticed every second of it, the stares, the whispers, the pointing. Suspicion lay behind every smile.

It's said that village communities are disappearing, that the extended family that consisted of your neighbours would be gone in a few years time. But in this highland village, it was as it had always been. Everyone was welcome, children growing up with the children of their parents friends. Generations linked together through time. Most of the village could trace their family back to before the Jacobite uprisings. Although many had left for America during the clearances, some had stayed in the glen, providing the foundations for the village that was still there to this day. But even with the connections and community spirit, the village could be a very lonely place for some.

Outsiders found it difficult to fit in, and it took a great many years before they were accepted. But a traditional village has traditional views, and superstition was rife. Life was difficult for "the witch".

She'd woken up early that morning with a start, shaking off the last threads of her dreamland. Her dreams had been vivid as usual, but she blocked them out, having learnt a long time ago that it wasn't wise to dwell on them. The other inhabitants of the village would just use them as another reason to stare and whisper. With a sigh, she dragged herself out of bed, in need of a cup of tea. There was a buzzing head ache on its way, coming in waves. A great start to the day.

After a hot shower, and a cup of refreshing tea, she headed of to her work at the other side of the village. It was hardly the best paying career, but it brought in the money that let her stay in the house. It was needed. Besides, how many people actually enjoy their work? Hood up, she hurried down the road, head bent against the wind. A movement to the left caught her eye, a curtain moving. Glancing over, she spotted the same man she'd seen last night, a mess of hair on his head and a curious frown on his face. With a start, she put her head down, and walked quicker.

She was only two minutes late, but Mr Kerr snapped at her to get a move on. Putting her coat in the store room, and hanging the apron over her head, Aobh made her way to the front desk, ready for another normal day at work. She had no idea.

* * *

The Doctor shoved a piece of toast and jam into his mouth, shrugging his coat on. Mary had insisted that he had something to eat before he left, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her broom again.

"Ehm ust iitting on oo tcheop," he'd protested.

"Don't speak with your mouth full!" Mary smacked him on the arm. "It's rude!"

"Ouch!" He huffed, rubbing his arm," I said I'm just nipping down to the shop,"

"Aye, but in this weather you have to keep your strength up!"

The Doctor hurried out of the door before the motherly land lady could stop him, and headed off to his destination. The rain, he noted, was still falling heavily, and in his short walk, his feet were already soaked. Looking around, he spotted several faces staring at him from the windows. The people of the village were clearly terrified, stuck in a never ending cycle of fear as the mist closed in. The nearest house showed the face of a child, staring at him with a mixture of fear and excitement. With a cheeky grin, the Doctor waved.

The face disappeared, and with a disappointed sigh, he kept walking. But a few seconds later, after the sound of a bolt being drawn back, the front door opened, and the little boy crept across the road, looking around warily. He checked that no-one had followed him from the house, before approaching the Doctor.

"Hello!" The Doctor beamed at him. "I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor Who?" the small boy asked. The Doctor resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The number of times he'd been asked that.

"Doctor Smith. Doctor John Smith. I'm here to investigate reports of a monster,"

The boys face lit up. "Really? Wow, that's so cool! I'm Charlie. I had the monster last night! Did you? My mum wouldn't let me go out though. I'm not supposed to leave the house."

"What not even for school?"

"Its the summer holidays. No-one goes to school," he looked at the Doctor suspiciously.

"Of course. Silly me," The Doctor grinned.

"Charlie?" The shout came from the house the boy had left. A woman appeared at the door. "Charlie! What are you doing? What have I told you, get inside!"

"Oh 'ello!" The Doctor flashed another dazzling grin. "Can I ask-"

With a fierce glare, the woman slammed the door behind her son.

With a groan, "Doctor John Smith the monster hunter" continued on his way to the shop.

* * *

The tinkle of bells told Aobh that someone had entered the shop. Popping her head up from the shelf she'd been stacking, she caught sight of him. The man from the window. With a squeak, she disappeared out of view. Straining her ears she listened.

She heard Mr Kerr greet the newcomer stiffly, and the man's cheery reply. She heard the footsteps down the next isle, the rustle of something being picked up and placed back on the shelf. The noises grew closer, but disappeared, as if covered by static as a greater wave of the head-ache struck. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Her hearing returned, and her eyes opened, and in front of her, grinning madly was the man.

"'Ello! I was wondering, how much are these bananas?" He spun them in his hand, before taking a deep sniff. His grin returned.

"Umm, they're £1. It says on the label," she pointed to the big, blue sticker which wad hard to miss.

"Oh! So it does. My mistake. I'm the Doctor by the way," He held out his banana free hand, and Aobh accepted warily.

"Your accent, not from around here are you?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

Aobh shook her head. "Oh, no no, I was born and raised here. My parents sent me to school in Inverness. I lived there for a while, lost my accent. It's just coming back now."

"Ahhh. No family here now?"

The girl shook her head, saying nothing. The Doctor didn't press for anything else. Losing a loved one, he knew, needed time to grieve silently.

"So this monster then. Did you here it last night? Roaring. Everyone seems terrified by it. Or maybe its a tad exciting."

She was beginning to feel suspicious. It wasn't news to her that some of the locals thought she was behind the attacks. What was this man doing here? And then it hit her. He was a doctor. He was here to take her away.

The panic set in, her eyes growing wide, her breathing increasing by the second. The thudding of her heart sounded irregular in her ears, off the beat. She shoved past him, rushing towards the front desk while making a hasty excuse, her head-ache increasing in strength. As she grabbed her bag, ready to rush to the store room for her coat, the man appeared at the desk.

"What are you doing woman?!" Mr Kerr shouted, glaring. "Serve the man!"

Groaning inwardly, she sat her bag down, and began to type into the till. For the fourth time that week, it didn't work.

"Problem with the till?" The man was now leaning on the desk.

Aobh nodded absently. "Must be a problem with the internal matrix. The memory registers need realigned," She stopped.

That did it. She opened her mouth and out it came, the proof he was looking for, the madness within. She'd been doing it as long as she could remember, spouting gibberish. It had brought about her reputation as a witch. It was crazy, it was strange, it was inhuman.

"Oh God lass, your at it again! I'm sorry Sir, she's not right I tell you!"

The Doctor waved him off, his attention firmly on the girl, "What did you just say?"

"N-Nothing. I was just kidding about. It was nothing."

'Saved by the bell' would be the correct figure of speech to use, but it would be more accurate to say 'saved by the scream'. For that was what happened, as Aobh stood, struggling for words. A loud, ear-shattering scream that rent the air. The Doctor was away, running out of the door and down the street. And Aobh felt it, like a fishing reel, pulling her in, the indescribable need to follow him. It was right, it was certain. She just knew she had to.

Ignoring the angry cries of her boss, she followed the strange man out of the door.

* * *

**Hope you like it! It's starting to get more exciting!**

**Again, this fic is set in Scotland, so I warn you now, it will contain Gaelic names, Scottish words and other general stuff from the country :)**

**Aobh is a variation of Eve**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is fun ^^ Hope you like it ;)**

**Sorry for the delay my laptop cable broke. All better now though :)**

**Please review, I love feedback. Hit the button, you know you want to!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it's not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

There he was, dashing down the street in front of her, coat-tails flapping behind him madly. The faces of the village people peered out behind curtains, terrified that whatever had caused someone to scream like that would be knocking on their door any minute. Aobh set of at a quick pace, feet splashing in puddles, water flicking up and soaking her trousers. The rain got heavier, if that were possible, thudding down on her head, obscuring her vision. She squinted against the slanting water, head down. It was no-wonder she didn't see him.

The Doctor had stopped in the middle of the street. Aobh slammed into his shoulder, stumbling backwards, wet hair sticking to her face. Her ams wheeled like a cartoon character as she struggled to regain her balance, as she felt herself slipping on the wet ground. A firm hand grabbed her arm.

"What're you doing here?!" The Doctor asked, eyebrow raised. Aobh had no chance to reply.

The door of the cottage opened, the screaming becoming louder. The woman that the Doctor had seen early came rushing out, tears falling down her face. She was clearly distressed. When she spotted the man in front of her, she gave a cry of rage, marching across the street.

"You! Where is he? What have you done?!"

"Who? What's wrong," he replied, deadly serious.

"My son! He's gone! You were talking with him, what have you done! Coming into this village! Where's my son?!" the last sentence came out as a screech, making most of the on lookers flinch. They'd gathered quite a crowd, half of the village having worked up the courage to look. They stood, glaring at the duo, accusing them with their eyes.

"Mrs Robertson, please, he's been in the shop for at least ten minutes!"

"You're in on it aren't you! Witch! Where's my son?" she was sobbing heavily now, tears mingling with the rain that was plastering her hair to her head.

A figure pushed through the crowd. It was Mr Kerr. Having shut up the shop, he'd come to the aid of his neighbor, leading her back in, whispering soothing words about phoning her husband, the police, about finding little Charlie. Other's followed them inside, and before the door was shut, Mr Kerr stuck his head back out.

"The shop is shut. Don't bother turning up tomorrow," he slammed the door.

The crowd cleared quickly, and soon the too strangers were the only people left in the street, rain pounding down on their heads. As the past five minutes slowly sunk in, Aobh felt herself waiting for the ground to swallow her up. No job meant no house. And now the rumors were out in the open. The witch. Her resolved crumbled, escaping through her lips with a low sigh. And then a buzzing punctuated the silence.

A blue glow lit up the air, buzzing and whirring and grating. In the doctors hand sat a strange device, like a pen. The tip glowed blue as he moved it around, listening intently.

"Ahh! This way, there's still a trace," he started down the street before realising that she wasn't following. "Well? Come on then!"

With nothing else to loose, she followed him.

* * *

The thickening grass was getting difficult to walk in, the water soaking through her trousers, making her feet icy cold. The mist obscured their vision, and Aobh had almost walked into a few low dry-stone dykes that had emerged suddenly. She found herself trying to remember how she had gotten where she was, huddled under a golf umbrella with a complete stranger on the trail of a small child with a killer monster in the night. But for all her uncertainty, there was something that thrilled her about it, something that felt right. She just couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"So where are you from then Doctor?" she asked. It wasn't difficult to start a conversation with him, he didn't stop talking.

"Oh far away. Far far away. I'm just traveling through."

"No-one with you?"

"There used to be. But they're all gone now," she noticed the bitter note in his voice and dropped the subject.

"Is this what you do then, look for missing children?"

"Oh that comes into sometimes, but mostly I just save various different worlds and be generally quite brilliant," I replied, sounding quite pleased with himself.

"Well it's good to see your modest about it," Aobh grinned, receiving a cheeky smile in return.

His grin disappeared slightly, and he stopped in his tracks, buzzing device in hand. He stuck his head to the tip, listening carefully. Aobh strained her ears but heard no difference.

"What is that thing anyway?"

"Sonic screwdriver," came the reply.

"Sonic what?!"

"Screwdriver! Honestly, is the concept that hard to understand! It's a screwdriver and it's sonic. Every-time..." he trailed off shaking his head. Aobh stifled a giggle.

"So what's the sonic _screwdriver_ saying then. This way to the boy? Take the third left?"

"Can't you hear it? It's giving off signals, they get stronger the nearer we get. Human ears must find it more difficult to pick up,"

She ignored the way he talked about humans as if he wasn't one, and continued to ask questions. "And where is the trail leading us then,"

"Well that's the thing, it just stops dead here, but it's strong." He lowered the screwdriver, ruffling his damp hair in frustration.

There was silence for quite a few moments as the strange man mumbled to himself about hundreds of things that Aobh didn't have a clue about. Something about frequency modulation and particles. And something about time and space. The last comment reverberated through her head, echoing as it went. She shut her eyes briefly, feeling a sudden exhilaration, her heart beat having increased. And then the idea popped into her head.

"What if it's beneath us?"

He stopped pacing. And then hit his forehead with a smack, causing the girl to jump. "Of course! 36% of the universe's occupants prefer life underground. _That's_ the answer. You're good Aobh" He smiled, and she found herself grinning back.

They set about looking for an entrance underground. The rain continued to pour, and now that they had separated to cover more ground, Aobh found herself getting soaked through to the skin. The fog was descending, and as she turned around, she realised she could no longer see The Doctor. Panicking, Aobh began to stumble back the way she came, squinting through the mist for the brown coated man.

The wall loomed out of nowhere, and she found herself falling head over heals over it, scraping her shins on the rough stone. With a grunt, she sat up, shaking her lank wet hair, and looked around. A faint buzzing sound came to her left, and with a sigh of relief, she grabbed the wall and helped herself up.

"Doctor! Over here! I thought I was lost, thank God for that sonic s-" she stopped dead, staring wide eyed at the silhouette approaching her through the mist.

It was tall, it was emitting a strange buzzing noise, but it definitely wasn't The Doctor. It's body seemed shaggy, with a hunched back, one shoulder higher than the other. Steam issued from the area where its face would be, and it walked with a limp. As it grew closer, she caught a glimpse of two small pointy teeth, poking out from the bottom of its mouth at each side. Its nostrils were wide, sniffing the air. On top of its head sat two tiny ears, the only part of its body not covered in hair. And then there were its eyes. Compared to the rest of the it, they were cartoon like, with big heavy eyelashes and a puppy dog expression.

Strangest of all, was the noise it was emitting, sounding exactly like the Doctor's buzzing screwdriver. It changed in pitch as if asking a question and it cocked its head.

"Wh-wh-what do you want?" Aobh managed to stutter.

The creature blinked, cocking its head the other way, before opening its mouth giving a high-pitched guttural roar, and trundling towards her.

* * *

**Hope you like it! It's starting to get more exciting!**

**Again, this fic is set in Scotland, so I warn you now, it will contain Gaelic names, Scottish words and other general stuff from the country :) If there's anything you're not sure about, just ask and I'll explain it :)**

**Aobh is a gaelic variation of Eve.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is fun ^^ Hope you like it ;)**

**Hope you had a good Christmas, Happy New Year :D **

**I don't want to give any End of Time spoilers, so all I'll say is, I've now watched it three times all the way through and howled every time. I then watched Doctor Who Confidential, and also cried. Needless to say, I miss Ten already. **

**Please review, I love feedback. Hit the button, you know you want to!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it's not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

The mist was thick, but the sonic was making short work of it. The Doctor turned around, ready to make a comment about his talents in jiggory-pokery, when he realised there was no one to listen.

"They always wander off! No matter how many times I tell them, they always wander off!" He stamped his foot in a childish manner, before grimacing as it squelched into the sodden mud. And then he heard the scream. It came from a little way to the west, and although he had only just met her, he knew exactly who it was. All playfulness lost, the Doctor ran into the mist.

* * *

She just had time to take in its teeth, its claws, its mad eyes before it was upon her, and a scream had escaped her mouth. Aobh tensed, waiting for the pain to start, the tearing the ripping but none came. She just felt incredibly warm. Opening an eye slowly, she stared at the massive, buzzing head beside hers. It was....buzzing into her shoulder as it clung on in a tight hug. What seemed to be sobs were wracking its body, and the buzzing increased in volume. It was crying.

"Umm...there there," She patted it cautiously on its shoulder, and it raised its head. Great big fat tears were dribbling down its cheeks. They were bright blue, and reminded her of a child's drawing of water. "What's wrong?"

It buzzed a reply, before slouching down to sit on the wall, which gave a rumble under its weight but held. It then patted the stone beside it. Not wanting to anger the upset monster. She edged down beside it, leaving a careful distance between her and its claws. The stone under her was crumbling, wet and freezing. She shifted uncomfortably, jumping as the creature began to buzz again.

They strange pair sat there for what seemed like hours, but was in fact only fifteen minutes. The rain was soaking into Aobh, and she was shivering grimly, the smell of wet fur filling her nostrils. And buzzing stopped, as the creature stood up, cocking its head. The girl listened carefully, straining her ears. And there it was, the squelch of shoes in mud, the buzzing of a certain sonic screwdriver. Slowly but surely the mist began to clear.

The creature gave an excited buzz, heading towards the noise but stopping short as the figure appeared from the mist, screwdriver aloft and an umbrella balancing on his shoulders.

"Aobh? Are you alright?" The Doctor peered round the monster, brow furrowed in question.

Aobh stood for a few seconds, mouth agape, head spinning slightly. "Where the heck did you go?!"

"I've been looking for you!" He replied, his voice going slightly squeeky. "And who's this?"

The monster buzzed again, and the doctor cocked his head listening before he did something that made the girl's mouth drop. He buzzed back.

She began to back away, convinced that something weird was definitely going on. She'd wandered into the middle of no-where with a man she didn't know and met the monster that had been ripping people to pieces._ And the Doctor was in on it. _

And then she fell over the wall again. The man noticed and bounced over, taking her arm.

"Oops woopsidaisy. Little Larkon here is lost. " He motioned over to the monster.

"You...understand it?"

"Oh yeah. I can speak every language in the universe," He gave a goofy grin before whistling to the monster "Oi, Larkon, switch your speech to Earth English will you?"

The creature buzzed again before pausing for a second. And then it opened its large shaggy mouth.

"Sorry, is that better?" The creature asked. And it said it in The Doctor's voice.

"Oh God- What is going on!" Aobh gasped out, hands clenched into fists.

"Larkon here is a Sariocann. He can imitate the sounds that he hears to communicate with different languages, like before, he heard the sonic screwdriver, and was speaking in sonic waves. Now he's imitating me. Isn't it Brilliant!" He grinned again. His smile vanished at the look of pure horror on the girls face.

"It's been eating the villagers! And you think it's brilliant!?"

"Firstly, he's a he, not an it, second, he hasn't been eating the villagers. He's just a youngster, when their young their vegetarian."

"Vegetarian. But you said he was lost, does that mean-"

"Yes. Mum and Dad are away hunting,"

The was a small stunned silence for a moment before Larkon piped up.

"I want to go home,"

It sounded so pathetic, the whine and anguish in its Doctor like voice. The little (or big as the case may be) monster was on the verge of tears again, big fat blue ones sitting on its eyelashes. And Aobh wasn't too sure that she wanted to here the Doctor cry, imitated voice or not.

"Come on then, lets hunt the hunters," The bravery she had tried to fake was lost, and her voice wobbled slightly, but Larkon didn't notice. He just jumped up excitedly.

And the strange trio set off once more.

* * *

After half an hour of walking, Aobh was miserable. The rain had seeped right through her canvas shoes into her socks, and her toes were now freezing. He hair was now matted to her head, the rain streaking paths down her face. If she crossed her eyes, she could even see a drop hanging on the end of her nose. The lack of umbrella contributed to this fact. Larkon accidentally caught it with his claws when the Doctor had tripped over a sheep. He'd gotten up, brushed himself down and kept walking without comment. Apparently it had happened before.

He was incredibly strange. He spoke as if he were from another world, and he never seemed to tire. The rain didn't even dampen his spirits. When Aobh had tired, he'd kept up his jovial pace. Maybe she was just unfit. She studied the man beside her , rain dripping from his nose, spikes of hair dangling in his eyes. Those incredibly old eyes.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something odd in those brown depths. Something ancient, something lonely. Sometimes he seemed empty, like a shell. And other times there was a brilliant flash of intelligence and life when he smiled. He caught her looking, and did just that.

She tried to grin back. A drop of rain down her back. She failed.

"You look miserable," The Doctor observed.

"Just cold. And wet. And tired," she replied, her teeth chittering together.

"We're nearly there. The signal's getting strong. It should be right about-" he stopped dead his foot hovering over a hole in the ground "here."

The Doctor knelt on the wet grass shining the sonic screw-driver into the darkness below. There was no sign of a bottom.

"Well, nothing for it,"

"Wait!"

The Doctor dropped down through the hole.

"Doctor!"

No reply

"Doctor?!"

Nothing.

"Oh this better be worth it. Come on Larkon,"

Ignoring the squelch of the wet mud under her hands, Aobh lowered herself into the hole, and let go of the sides, plunging into the darkness.

* * *

***Sob* I WANT MY TEN BACK ;(**

**Hope you like it!**

**Again, this fic is set in Scotland, so I warn you now, it will contain Gaelic names, Scottish words and other general stuff from the country :) If there's anything you're not sure about, just ask and I'll explain it :)**

**Aobh is a gaelic variation of Eve.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you're enjoying it :) **

**I've not had much feedback (thanks to those of you who have reviewed ) so, i'll just keep going and I hope you like where the plot takes us :D**

**Ok, sorry for any inconvenience, but I'm changing this to a first person narrative, just generally because it feels more natural for me to write. I know, it's a pain, but I prefer writing like that :P**

**Please review, I love feedback. Hit the button, you know you want to!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it's not mine.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

I was buffeted against the walls of the tunnel, hurtling downwards. But for all its depth, the time it took to fall seemed like nothing. And I soon landed. On top of a lumpy, soft, grumbling mass.

"Oi, gerroff!" It grumbled, and I began to roll away, ignoring my aching limbs.

And the furry mass landed on top of me, and there was hair everywhere, in my mouth, in my eyes, up my nose. And the Doctor was grumbling again. Or maybe gasping would be more accurate.

After much negotiation of tangled limbs, I pulled myself from the pile-up. Blinking, my eyes tried to adjust to the light. The cave that they were now in was poorly lit, and I had to squint to see my own hand through the gloom. A blue light flickered, filling the room with its eery glow, bouncing of the caverns walls. The Doctor had managed to pick himself up, although he looked slightly worse for wear. His hair was sticking out madly in all directions and his suit was covered in dust. A deep, muddy scratch ran down one cheek. But the light hadn't left his eyes.

In the weak blue light, we could just about make out the walls of the underground tunnel they were now in. It had been carved from the rock and the mud, with an uneven and bumpy floor. A floor that was littered with tiny bones. My eyes widened at the sight, and I took a step back, ready to flee. And then the thought hit me, we'd fallen down the hole, there was no way out but onwards.

"What the heck is this place?" I squeaked, backing into one of the walls, but nearly slipping on the mud in the process.

"I think..." The Doctor strained his neck upwards, looking to the hole above us "It's the larder. They chuck any food down the hole we entered in. Keep it for storage."

"No sign of Charlie anyway. Is that a good sign?"

I felt warm, thin fingers in mine.

"We'll find him. Allons-y!"

And we were off, the Doctor dragging me along behind him in the dark, ducking to avoid the low ceiling. The slight touch of fur on my other hand told me that Larken was still following, although he had said nothing since our arrival. He was however, skipping along the passage way, which was enough to tell me what his mood was.

The walls of the tunnel twisted this way and that, round corners and over small hills, into watery ditches where small highland streams ran through. The absence of rain let our clothes dry out, but that meant that the mud began to harden on them, and we walked stiffly. The temperature rose slightly too as we proceeded further into the mountain. As we reached a cross-roads in the tunnel, Larkon darted to the right, and began to skip quickly, laughing as he went.

"I know where we are, I know where we are!"

"Larken! Quietly does it, I'm sure Mum and Dad will be pleased to see you more than us!" The Doctor hissed after him

We sped down the tunnel, trying to keep up, but the hairy monster seemed to move incredibly quickly in the tiny dark space. He apparently had no need of the sonic's light, and was soon out of eyeshot. We could still hear him giggling as he ran however. The sudden sound of a pneumatic hiss and a dull thunk made us speed up, but we were too late. The giant metal door had already swung shut. There was no sound from the other side.

"Sariocann youngsters! Worse than human kids. Right, lets have a look at this then." The doctor wandered over to the door, testing it with his finger tips before giving it a buzz with the sonic screwdriver. "Deadlock Seal. Looks like we'll have to do this the long way,"

The panel on the wall flared into life as the Doctor touched it, lights flashing over its surface, And a strange series of symbols flowed across the screen, alien symbols.

"What does it say?"

"Welcome to the Kaduala Residence," He took one look at my expression "No really, it does! Sariocann's are quite hospitable"

"Apart from the fact they want to eat you?"

"Humans eat cows but they still give them shelter and food," He argued back, his voice going slightly high pitched.

The sonic screw driver came out again, buzzing at the screen as it flicked through various displays.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, just something complicated. It would take too long to explain, and well..."

"Reversing the polarity of the neutron flow?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm, and then stopped dead, shock written on every inch of my face.

"What did you just say?" All sense of joviality had left the doctor's face. He was deadly serious.

"Nothing, just nonsense..."

"That wasn't nonsense, that was an exact quote!" His voice grew in both volume and pitch

"Its was nothing! Just leave it!" I screeched back, panic rising.

"WHAT did you SAY!?" He was inches away from my face now, and to be perfectly honest, he was terrifying.

"I don't know! Okay? I don't have clue what is wrong with me, I keep splurging out a load of rubbish! I always have done! Why do you think the villagers hate me?! They think I'm crazy! Well maybe I am! I DON'T KNOW!" I screeched back, and he stopped, breathing heavily.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly, but I could still see the anguish and the panic in his face.

"When I figure that one out you'll be the first to know," I replied weakly.

The door beeped suddenly and slid open, revealing a very happy monster stuffing his face with turnips.

"You two are sooo slow! Come on!" He said, still sounding very much like the Doctor, before running back inside giggling.

The Doctor looked across one more time before hurrying through the door. I followed after him slowly, cursing myself for what I'd just done. I always ruined everything.

The mud tunnels changed to metal, although they remained the same brownish colour. The floor was dirty from the mud that was trailed inside, and there was a distinctive smell in the air of something rotting. The corridor opened up into a main room which was octagonal. Doorways headed out from each wall, and Larken headed straight to one on the left.

"Come and play!" He whined at us, stamping his foot.

"Uhh, maybe in a minute Larken, we've got to find-"

"NO! I want to play NOW!" A temper tantrum looked likely.

"Ok!" I stepped in, taking care to put on a cheery voice, "Lets play a hide and seek! There's a little human boy hiding somewhere in here, and we have to find him!"

"Yay!" Larken ran off through one of the door ways. For the second time that day, I found myself running after a short, hairy monster.

The Doctor heard him first, not far away from what Larken had called "The Kitchens". He'd shushed us both, listening intently to a noise that was too quiet for my ears, before running off down the corridor. As we neared, I could hear the quiet sobbing of the boy, and it nearly broke my heart. We found him curled in a ball, mud stained cheeks streaked with tears. The door had been easy enough to open; Larken knew the pass code.

"Charlie?" The Doctor asked quietly.

The little boy looked up. "Doctor Smith?!" And he had soon flung his arms around the mans neck, crying into his shoulder.

The Doctor had picked him up, making soothing shushing noises, and the crying had stopped. Charlie wiped his nose on his hand and sniffed.

"I found the-th monster," He stuttered.

"You did! And you led me right here! We'll make a monster hunter out of you yet!"

"But Doctor!" The little boy looked ashamed "I don't think I want to hunt monsters anymore!"

"Well, I think we better go home then. Leave the monster hunting to the professionals"

The boy nodded quickly and managed a small smile.

"Right, Larken, you're on door duty, open any doors we come to, Aobh," He tossed me the sonic screw-driver "It's all yours,"

I nodded quietly, inspecting the little device. A quick press on the buttons gave a sharp sonic buzz.

"Come on Charlie boy, lets go home!" And with Charlie balanced on his back, the Doctor left the room.

A dull hiss and clunk echoed along the corridors. Footsteps, grunting, the sound of something heavy being dragged. Mum and Dad were home.

* * *

**Oooh, angsty!Ten and cute!Ten all in one chapter! Don't say I don't treat you guys!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Review!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, the 11th doctor is here, and here's my verdict. I approve. Quite a bit.**

**I DO NOT however prefer him to 10. So if you're like me and missing a good dose of Tennant, here's my next update :D**

**ps. Scottish Companion = WIN**

**Disclaimer: Only Aobh belongs to me sadly**

**

* * *

**I was frozen in terror, listening as the grunts and footsteps echoed through the tunnels towards us. Two great big flesh eating monsters were on there way. Monsters that would quite happily eat me. The fear was fluttering in my chest. Oddly enough, so was the excitement.

"Mummy!" Larken jumped up, still speaking in the Doctor's voice. He began to run towards the door, but the Doctor lunged forward, Charlie hanging on for grim death on his back.

"Sh-sh-sh, Larken, we're still playing hide and seek remember? Now we have to hide from your Mum and Dad,"

I peered out of the door, looking both ways before motioning for the others to follow. The dull thudding of footsteps seemed to be getting closer and my heart seemed to be beating at double the normal speed.

"Right Larken, show us a way out," The Doctor whispered, and the little monster started to pad along the corridor, away from the noises.

We twisted and turned, following various corridors over an unknown distance. I'd lost count of the number of lefts and rights, and began to worry that Larken was leading us in circles as part of the game. He was padding along, singing under his breath with a slight skip in his step. I clutched the sonic screwdriver tightly, my sweaty palms making it harder to hold.

The noises from behind us had grown distant, and we were now only surrounded by the sound of Larken's singing, the flip-flop of the Doctor's sneakers and the occasional scared sniff from Charlie, who was staring wide eyed at his surroundings.

And then we heard the roar. It shook the very walls around us, and flakes off dust landed from the ceiling. Charlie gave a squeak, burying his face in the Doctor's shoulder, and Larken stiffened, listening.

"They've discovered that Charlie's missing, they're on our trail, hurry!" The Doctor urged us, and we began to sprint after Larken, who was giggling again.

The floor shook with every footstep that the monsters took, getting closer and closer. They seemed to be traveling much faster than us, although they didn't have two small children with them, albeit one a very hairy child. The tremors were making it harder to run, the floor shaking violently, and at one point I worried that the ceiling might collapse on us. A quick glance behind confirmed my suspicions. The shadow of a great beast could be seen, just around the next bend.

But we had reached the doorway, and the Doctor was typing madly with one arm, trying to balance Charlie on his shoulders with the other. Larken was giggling and jumping up and down with excitement. And I just stood there feeling helpless.

"Come ON!" The Doctor yelled, typing faster, jaw set and eyes filled with a steely determination. "Aobh, try and distract them!

"How?" I screeched, watching the monsters as they slowed, grunting, steam rising from their matted fur.

"I don't know, use the sonic!" He shouted back

"HOW?" I screeched again, looking down at the little metal object in my hand. It seemed so alien, so strange. And yet...

_Setting 224, painful but not fatal for ground dwelling organisms. _

It came to me, and I just knew it was right. Where I had learnt that, I couldn't tell you, but my fingers were suddenly working over the controls off their own accord, pressing buttons that I hadn't even noticed.

And then the monsters were moving again, lunging towards us, teeth bared and claws stretched out. Charlie was screaming, Larken was laughing. I raised my arm, sonic screwdriver in hand and pressed the button.

All three Sariocann fell to the floor, clutching their heads, Larken crying in pain. I felt a stab of remorse before hearing the hiss and clunk of the door finally opening before I was dragged through by an unseen arm and the buzzing stopped.

"Did I kill them? I didn't kill them did I?" I spluttered as the door shut, but I already knew the answer. I always had.

"No," The Doctor replied evenly, locking the door at the controls before giving me a dark look.

"How did you know about that control? I said Setting 43, bounces sound might make them think there's something behind them," His brow was furrowed, his eyes dark.

"I don't know, lucky guess? And anyway, I didn't hear you," I replied, not expecting him to believe me. He said nothing, hoisting Charlie higher up onto his back before turning around and starting off again.

"Come on, they'll be breaking through soon. Lets not dilly-dally. Oooh, dilly-dally that's a good word. What d'you think Charlie, Dilly-Dally? Good? Bad?"

Charlie sniffed, wiping his nose on his hand and didn't reply

"Ah well, maybe not then. I quite like it though. Might use that one again,"

That man was so strange. He seemed to go from deadly serious to light-hearted in a matter of seconds. He was now skipping along, trying to make the little boy on his shoulders laugh, and was succeeding. Charlie gave a small giggle, which grew as they continued along the corridor until the smile was plastered across his face.

"Imagine that eh Charlie! No-noses! Dogs with no-noses!" The Doctor was saying "Have you ever heard of such a thing?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at me quizzically. I realised that the question was aimed at me.

"After today, nothing would surprise me," I said quietly, aiming the beam of light from screwdriver further down the tunnel.

We'd been walking for about half an hour when we heard it, the dull thunk from behind, deeper into the tunnels we had just escaped from. The door had been opened. Larken's giggling echoed through the halls again, and without a word, we picked up pace, Charlie gripping tightly to the the Doctor's neck, smile completely vanished.

As the thundering footsteps behind us started again, the dirt from the ceiling started to trickle down, covering us in a fine layer. Loose stones clattered to the ground, and we tried to dodge as many as we could, failing and gaining quite a few scratches. But there is was up ahead. Light, albeit pale, weak light, it was light all the same. The tunnel entrance loomed before us, a great jagged hole in the hillside. We stumbled over rocks clearing the entrance as quickly as possible, and set of down the hill.

But the light from the screwdriver was now reflecting off the mist, making it almost impossible to see. The rain was thudding down on her heads, making my grip loose. I tried desperetly to think of how to use the object in my hand, but that was always the problem. The bazar knowledge that I gained always came at inappropriate times, never when I needed it.

"Doctor! We need to adjust the sonic, I can't see a foot in front of me!"

He slid to a halt, clutching at the slippery screwdriver with one hand, trying to steady the crying boy on his back with the other. Rain dripped off his hair which was again plastered to his forehead, and his fingers worked feverishly over the controls. But his jaw was set, and with quiet determination, he handed it back, and we were off again.

The hill side got steeper, and I slid down a considerable amount on my back, grabbing the offered hand and pulling myself up again. And just when I thought it would never end, there it was. A small crofter's cottage looming out of the dark. We burst through the door, pulling it shut behind us. The Doctor set Charlie down on the ground, taking the sonic and buzzing it at the lock. I peeked at my watch. It was 9pm! How long had we been down in those tunnels?

"What do we do if the owner comes back?" I asked, and the Doctor frowned.

"I don't think he will be. Look, there's food left out on the table, and everything is covered in dust. He hasn't been here for weeks,"

It was freezing in the house, and I spotted a small fireplace, logs piled beside it. The thought of the flames spurred some life into my stiff limbs, and I made my way towards it. To my dismay, the Doctor stopped me.

"We can't light it. If they see a light, it'll give us away,"

Charlie headed over to the little bed in the corner, hopping up and sitting with his back against the wall. With a sigh, I joined him, pulling the overs up. We'd need the warmth now that we were soaked again. I offered the last space to the Doctor.

When we were settled, he turned the sonic screwdriver off, and we were plunged into darkness. Charlie whimpered, clutching at my arm, and I blinked rapidly, trying to get my eyes accustomed to the gloom. For those of you who live in a town or city, its hard to imagine. No streetlights, no orange glow at night. Just the constant crushing black darkness, silent and ringing. Charlie and I sat shivering. The Doctor seemed unaffected by the cold, but pulled the blanket up further, trying to keep us warm.

"I b-bet your w-w-wishing you'd chosen a d-different holiday destination n-n-now," I chittered, teeth clattering together.

"Nah, this is what I do for fun! Solving mysteries, exploring. It's not a bad life,"

"Sounds better than working in a village store anyway," I joked half-heartedly. "Mind you, now I don't have a job thanks to you,"

"Yeah, that seems to happen a lot around me," he replied, sounding generally confused and thoughtful.

A soft breathing came from my other side "Well at least Charlie's asleep," I whispered, snuggling deeper into the covers.

"I'm hungry!" The doctor replied in a deep snarling voice that made me jump

"No need to bite my head off!"

"That wasn't me," came the Doctor's voice in my ear. And then I heard his voice again, but from the door.

"I'm HUNGRY!"

"Larken?" I whispered "Why does he sound l-"

"I'M HUNGRY."

"When a Sariocann reaches a certain age, they progress to adulthood," The Doctor whispered urgently beside me.

"But you said the adults are carnivores!" I replied back

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"They are. We're Larken's next meal,"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! **

**I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go, off again :)**

**Gah Doctor Who is now finished and I'm sad :P Withdrawal symptoms are setting in, and I've only got a few chapters of the last of the new novels to go Dx But wasn't the finale just amazing! :D**

**Thanks for reading dear readers :) Feedback would be great so please, review! Constructive Crit is welcome too!**

**Disclaimer: Only Aobh belongs to me sadly**

**

* * *

**The door was shaking, splinters flying into the room. The snarling was loud and terrifying, and the small boy beside me had woken up once more, whimpering into the covers. I looked around the darkened room desperately, searching for a way out.

"There's no way we're getting past him," The Doctor told us urgently, throwing the covers to the floor and standing up "We need another escape route,"

I pulled Charlie off the bed and backed further away from the door, coming to rest against the cold exposed stone of the wall. The Doctor pushed the bed against the door, trying to hold it for a little longer.

"A plan would be good right about now,"

"There!" The Doctor pulled back a small lace curtain, revealing a tiny window in the wall. I looked at it critically.

"It's a bit small..."

"Well sorry, but its all we've got!" The Doctor ushered us over, lifting the latch and pushing it up. "Right, out you go Charlie, you first,"

He lifted the small boy up, helping him climb over the window ledge. Charlie had no trouble squeezing through, his small frame giving him plenty space. A claw ripped through the door, wood splinters flying. I looked back, wide eyed. The claw seemed bigger, more jagged than I remembered.

"Right, Aobh, I'll give you a leg up shall I? Quickly!"

Grabbing his shoulder for support, I hopped up the intwined fingers, pulling myself over the window ledge. The window was tight, but surprisingly, I managed to fit through fairly easily, although I did bang me elbows a few times. But that was the least of my worries. As I slid through, I realised that I was going head first, and I put out my hands to stop my fall. My arms however didn't take my weight and I landed on my face, my feet landing behind me with a thud. Winded, I groaned and pulled myself off the ground. The Doctor however was having bigger problems.

As skinny as he was, the window was still rather small, and for a fully grown man, it was a tight fit. He squirmed and wriggled, trying to fight his was through, and the sound of crashing grew more frantic.

"Help!" He gasped, breathing in and I grabbed his arms, heaving with all my might. The sound of one giant crash came from inside the house, Larken now broken through. But all the monster saw was a pair of converse clad feet disappearing through the window as for the second time that day, we landed in an unruly heap on the ground.

There was no time however to stop and check for injuries, and we were off again, running through the fields and the rain, Charlie back on the Doctor's shoulders. The gate loomed ahead and I sprinted forward, ready to run down the road. But the doctor seemed to have other ideas.

"Wait!" He shouted "We won't make it back to the village, not now that Larken's in his full blood lust. My ship is nearby, if we can reach it, we'll be safe for a while," He started sprinting down the road in the opposite direction while I tried to work out what he meant. A ship? In the middle of a glen? I decided not to question him, at least not until we'd reached safety.

The mud of the road was soft and sucked at my shoes as I hurried after the man in front of me. My limbs were aching, the adventures of the day finally catching up with me, but just when I thought my lungs were fit to burst, and furious roar echoed behind me, and I pushed on, gasping raggedly for breath. My ankle buckled, I staggered for a few steps and kept going.

"Wait!" I gasped "Doctor, wait, slow down!"

The man slowed down, showing no signs of tiring, and offered a hand. I took it gratefully.

"Honestly, you humans, such little stamina!"

"Who are you Doctor? You talk as if you're not from earth?" There was no reply. He increased his pace.

I'm not sure how long we continued like that. The man in the long coat, child on his back, dragging a weary young woman along be the hand as they tried to outrun the large, ferocious monster that was quickly catching up.

I could see Larken then, through the gloom, a deranged smile on his features as he licked his lips. And then I was dragged over a wall, into a field beside the road and we began to climb the slippery ground, feet sliding from underneath us. A shape appeared suddenly from the gloom, and I squinted, trying to see what it was.

"Doctor, there's something in the mist..."

"Don't worry, its sheep, just sheep. I've already met them. Come on, we have to hurry!"

But the faster I tried to go, the more my feet slipped from underneath me, and I found myself lying face down on the wet grass. The sheep were fleeing, their baaing echoing in the mist, while the ground shook beneath me. The smell of wet hair filled the air and I panicked, clawing my way up the slope.

But there was a light shining out now, filtering through the mist, making the droplets of water in the air shine. Slipping again, I finally got to my feet and took a hesitant step towards the light. Looming out of the gloom, sat an wooden, blue box. The words "Police Public Call Box" shawn out in the dark, and the light that she'd seen was pooling out from the door which was open a crack. But it wasn't its appearance that was unsettling. It was the _feeling _that seemed to come from the box. It radiated a power that made me dizzy, as if the air itself was crackling with electricity. It sent shivers down my spine, the hair on the back of my neck and hands standing on end. And then I heard the growl behind me, and I dived forward, slamming the door behind me. And stopped.

It was huge, it was amazing, it was bigger on the inside. It was giving me a massive headache. The pounding behind me eyes made me squint, but I was determined not to let it take away the feeling of awe that was was quickly overwhelming me. How was this possible? How could such a huge room fit inside such a small box? The walls curved up in an arc, a great pillar of glowing green running down from the centre to a console which was a mass of wires and odd bits and bobs. It glowed and pulsed with energy, and it hummed, almost as if it were alive. With a confident smile on his face, the Doctor stood leaning against the console.

"It's-it's-it's..." I stopped, lost for words, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. My headache flared, the sharp pain making me flinch.

_Dimensionally Transcendental_

I bit my lip, glad that I hadn't blurted the words out-loud. The Doctor might have chucked me back out with the alien. Mind you, I was beginning to realise that I was in this...this ship with an alien anyway.

"So...what planet are you from? Like...Jupiter or something?"

"Gallifrey," He replied slowly, a sadness in his voice.

_Gallifrey_

The word echoed in my head, over and over, like a forgotten name. I winced again as my headache flared. He didn't seem to notice.

"This is the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

_TARDIS_

Another wince. "Time? Can it...?"

"Yes. Anywhere, anytime. This ship can take you there,"

"...Wow,"

He was grinning now, quite obviously enjoying his time showing off. Charlie was walking around the centre console, gazing at the buttons and levers a awed expression. And then he let a large yawn escape from his mouth.

"Come on little man, time for you to have a sleep. Hop up here on this chair," The Doctor ruffled the little boys hair, helping him to hop up on the chair opposite the console. He looked nervously over at the door as it shook, Larken trying to smash his way through.

"It's okay," The Doctor reassured him "Nothing can get through those doors. Mind you, he better not scratch the paintwork!"

"Thank Rassilon," I sighed, stopping as the headache thundered again behind my eyes. The Doctor stopped still.

"What did you say?"

"I said "Thank Goodness," I replied evenly. He frowned, and turned back to the boy.

"There's a space here for another tired human," He told me, his back still turned.

I wandered over slowly, trying to judge his mood. His eyes were dark, all warmth gone. I'd slipped up again. I flung myself onto the chair, annoyed with myself and it wobbled dangerously beneath us. I curled up beside Charlie.

And despite the headache, and the aching limbs and the strange alien spaceship that could travel in time, I found myself quickly slipping off into another dream filled sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so it's getting kind of obvious now, sorry 'bout that :P But I hope its making you more excited :D**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well hello there. Remember me? It's been a while eh? In all honesty, I had no idea how to finish this story off. I know the end result, but getting there? Blech. But I've had a brain wave! So yeah, time to get this train a rolling.**

**Hello to new readers, and apologies to old ones. If you're even still reading after this wait :P**

**Aobh is pronounced Eve. **

**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC**

* * *

**Chapter 9. **

**Out of the Frying Pan...**

* * *

_HUMAN_

The console bleeped as the results came back on the display screen. One heart pounded in the chest of the diagram. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just an average human body. The Doctor frowned, rubbing his face in exasperation. It wasn't the answer he wanted, but it was what he was expecting. Further investigation would be needed.

A faint noise at the other side of the console caught his attention. He peeked round the central column, brow furrowing further. The girl was curled up on the flight seat beside Charlie, a woolen blanket covering the two of them. She was mumbling quietly, her eyelids twitching in her sleep. A pained look had crossed her face, and the blanket was beginning to slip. Her head began to toss from side to side as she became more agitated. Charlie stirred, slowly blinking his eyes open as the girl's restless sleep disturbed him. He slipped off the chair, rubbing his eyes wearily and shuffled over to the Doctor.

"What's wrong with Aobh?" He yawned, mouth wide.

"I think...she's having a nightmare,"

"Should we wake her?" The boy replied

But before either of them could move, Aobh sat up with a strangled cry, eyes wide and staring as she attempted to wrestle the woolen blanket off.

* * *

_We're going to crash. Smoke. Flames. Screaming. The smell of burnt hair. We're going to crash. Pain. Golden pain. My head is going to explode. We're going to crash. _

I woke with a strangled scream trying to force its way out of my throat. There was something holding me down, warm and scratchy. My arms were tangled in it, and as I fought to free myself, I heard footsteps across a metal floor. There was a hand on each of my shoulders, an quiet voice nearby. Through the fringe of my hair, I could see a man's face. It swam into focus as I took a great gulping breath.

"Hey hey hey, it's alright you were dreaming, you're safe in here," The Doctor urged quietly.

My heart continued to flutter in my chest, but my breathing eased, and I let out a large, huffing breath, sweeping the hair out of my eyes in the process. My head still had a strange pressure, but the head ache had lessened during my sleep. The dream had been vivid as always, but the details were slipping away. All I could remember was the sense of panic, or urgency I had felt, that I always felt during these nightmares. I realised the Doctor was talking again, and focused on his voice.

"Alright?" He was asking, his brow furrowed in a concerned frown. I gave a nod, but his hands stayed on my shoulders. "How long have you been having these nightmares Aobh?"

"As long as I can remember"

His eyes looked down, thinking, about what I couldn't tell, and then he stood up suddenly, skipping over to the console in a few bounds. I took the opportunity to have another look around the dome shaped room. A giant column rose in the centre, dominating the space, a glow of bright cyan emanating from it and lighting the room. The walls looked as if they were growing, a coral texture coating the many protruding structures. It was truly beautiful, but left me feeling oddly sad.

"Well...there are no life forms detected within a half mile radius of the TARDIS. So Larken has moved off at some point in the night," The Doctor was inspecting the console screen.

"But...weren't there sheep on the hillside?" I asked, confused.

The Doctor cleared his throat, looking meaningful at me and the approached Charlie, his face grinning once more.

"Right Charlie boy! Back on my shoulders, and you're going to make a promise to me. You keep your eyes tight shut until I say so, got it?"

"But why?" The young boy asked

"It's a game. We're going to surprise you,"

Charlie grinned and nodded before jumping onto the Doctor's - who was now crouched down - back. And by God, am I glad he'd agreed to shut his eyes. I wish I had.

There was a metallic smell in the air when we left the TARDIS. It was light outside, but the fog still hung heavy in the air. Taking a few steps forward, I noticed a shape appearing out of the gloom. But that didn't make sense, there were no life forms, so the sheep...and then it hit me. All that was left was a bloody carcass, the flesh had been stripped from it's body, leaving a mess of red covered bones in place. I felt the gorge rising in my throat, and tears welling in my eyes. With one hand pressed over my mouth to keep me from scaring Charlie, I stifled a cry. Around us were more sheep bodies, scattered in the wet grass. Instinctively, I shrunk closer to the Doctor, cowering under his height, my hand seeking his arm.

His face was wrinkled in a disgusted grimace as he began to walk forward, holding onto Charlies ankles tightly. I linked my arm through his, terrified of slipping and falling as I had done on my way up the hill. I wanted to shut my eyes but I couldn't, so I stared determinedly ahead, taking shallow breaths to fight the nausea. After what seemed like an age, we reached the bottom of the hill, climbing over the low dry-stone wall onto the weather beaten road.

"You can open your eyes now Charlie," The Doctor said quietly, and the boy complied.

"What's the surprise?"

"Ah..." The Doctor looked at me for help and I gave a small shrug. "Well...umm...I was going to show you a view of the town...but it's still too foggy,"

What a rubbish excuse! Charlie seemed to think so too, and made a face. "Boring! Lets go home, I'm hungry!"

"So where's Larken gone?" I asked as we started down the old track. The potholes were filled with muddy puddles that soaked into our shoes and the bottom of our trousers. The material of my jeans was soaking the water past my ankles where it clung to my legs, cold and unpleasant.

"Off back to the ship. He'll have eaten his fill and will have to sleep it off for a night or two,"

"Lets hope it's for longer," I replied grimly.

After walking in the steady rain for about hour, we finally made it to the outskirts of the village. The buildings appeared out of the fog gradually, the village square a mess of mud and cobblestones. We passed the shop, heading towards Charlie's house half way down the only street, where the sound of crying could be heard. As we reached the door, I peaked in one of the windows. There were figures packed inside the house, numerous empty tea cups sat scattered around the sitting room. A low buzz of talking could be heard through the thick stone walls. As the Doctor knocked, a figure left the room, and the door was answered by Mrs Cobb, the next door neighbour. She cracked the door open, before throwing it wide as she spotted Charlie on the Doctor's shoulder's.

"LYNN! LYNN IT'S CHARLIE!" She screamed. The sound of hurried steps came from the hallway, and Charlie's mother appeared. The Doctor crouched to let him off of his shoulders, where the young boy launched himself into the arms of his sobbing mother.

"Oh Charlie are you hurt, I was so worried, did the nasty man hurt you? Did that witch? Oh come here my wee boy!"

"Mu-Mum I'm fine gerroff!" Charlie complained under her fussing. "They didn't hurt me they saved me from the monsters!"

"Where did you take him! I swear, once the phone lines are back, I'm calling the police!" She hissed over his shoulder.

"Take him?! I'm afraid you're mistaken, we found him! You're all in terrible danger, listen to me-" The Doctor spluttered

"Stop it! I've had enough, leave us alone! You and that foul girl, there's something off about her, we can't prove it but-"

"What do you mean prove it?" I asked, breaking my silence. The woman sneered.

"Well they didn't find anything did they when they searched for Charlie. Do you keep your spell books hidden or memorised?"

I felt a growing horror at the smirk on her face. With a start, I launched myself away from the door, splashing down the street to my cottage at the end. I could hear a shout behind me, and footsteps following, but I took no notice. As I reached the door, I knew something was off. It sat ajar, hanging oddly on it's hinges. Scuff marks covered the old wood, as well as footprints from the shoes of whoever had kicked it in. As I entered, the hallway was dark and cold. The mat was wet from the drizzle of rain that had been blown through the door, and the disjointed sound of my heart was pounding in my ears. The door to the living room was wide. And beyond...well beyond that looked like a hurricane had ripped through the room.

The coffee table and armchairs were scattered on their sides, the drawers of the writing desk had been torn out and tipped, the contents scattered across the floor. There was soot from the fireplace - God knows why they'd been looking up there - was trodden into the carpet. There was paper all over the floor, as well as odd bits and bobs, books from the shelf above the desk, old light bulbs, batteries,watches and jewelry from the drawers. With a cry, I dashed from the room, running to the bedroom, then the kitchen, even the bathroom. They were all in similar states, my belongings, my life, scattered on the floor like debris. I returned to the sitting room, where the Doctor stood, looking around, his face a mask of anger, and sat down heavily at the fireplace, cradling my head in my hands.

Why? Why had this happened? Did they really think I would harm a child? That I had some sort of dungeon built under the house? But they were right, I was a freak. And now I had no job, a ruined home, and the village, well the whole village hated me. Once the monster business was over, the Doctor would leave, and I'd be stuck here again. I couldn't move, I had no money, and if I had no money I couldn't live. A lump rose in my throat, and before I knew it, I was sobbing quietly into my hands.

There were quiet footsteps that stopped in front of me. A rustle of a coat. And then two large hands gently pulled my own hands away from my tear soaked face. I looked up to find the alien crouched before me, staring intently with a look that was a mixture of rage and pain.

"I'm sorry Aobh. I'm so sorry,"

I slumped forward, placing my forehead on his shoulder, and tried to control the tears. A pair of arms snaked around my back, and this man, this complete stranger, this _alien, _held me with more compassion than I had felt my entire life. Or at least in a long time, hadn't my parents held me like this? I just couldn't remember. This whole situation was just so screwed up. What was I supposed to do now?

The Doctor stood suddenly, sweeping from the room, coat tails flapping behind him. I struggled to my feet, rushing after him, but he was already half way across the street, almost running, until he reached the door of Charlie's house. He hammered on it, looking at the ground for a moment before hammering again. The door swung open. From my position at my own battered front door, I couldn't see who it was, but I could hear the Doctor. Safe to say, he had quite a temper on him.

"I want to speak to whom-ever is responsible for that," He pointed in my direction. "Every person involved, out here, _now,"_

He sounded different, terrifying even, and I think the person at the door felt it too. Because within minutes a small crowd had gathered outside Charlie's house. A few children tagged along, Charlie included, but they were ushered back inside by one of the mothers, and the door was closed. I could see their faces at the windows peering out. There was silence in the square as the crowd stood waiting. I realised I hadn't taken a breath for a while, and huffed one in.

"I have traveled further than you all put together. I have met countless individuals, good and bad. But wherever I go I defend you. I profess your brilliance. Your heart. Because the essence of humanity is bright. Every one of you possess the ability to be so fantastic, so important. And in every person is a measure of good and a measure of bad. And I can tell you all now, that girl -" He pointed towards my house once more. "Has shown more good in the last day than all of you put together. You're scared, I understand that. You are in danger, you need to protect your children. But hounding a harmless girl, breaking her, that shows more than just a measure of bad,"

"My son-" Charlie's mother began, but the Doctor cut her off.

"Your son was no where near Aobh the day he went missing. She was in the shop, doing her job,"

"But the things she says...there's something not right," Another man piped up, although he couldn't look the Doctor in the eye. Before anyone could reply however, a new voice joined the group.

"Since when has saying odd things made anyone a kidnapper. Or a sheep killer," Archie the innkeeper joined the Doctor's side. "I've been up to check on old Padruig's house. The door was smashed in, and the sheep were all slaughtered. All of them. Right down the glen. Now tell me, how does a wee lassie do that by talking weird? I figure the Doctor is right. There's some beast out there. And it won't stop with the sheep,"

The crowd was silent, wide eyed, terrified. The Doctor gave Archie a small nod and the two walked silently away from the group, who dispersed without a word. I waited in the door way until the arrived. The Doctor still looked thunderous as he approached, and I could see his jaw clenching as he tried to calm down. Archie gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You're welcome to stay in the inn, free of charge, for as long as you like Miss Smith. Take it as the wife and I's apology. For getting caught up in the gossip. It's not right,"

"Thank's Archie," I tried a weak smile. "I'll just gather some things,"

"Of course,"

* * *

The Doctor watched the girl hurry through to her bedroom, and gave a frustrated sigh, stuffing his hands in his pockets. This trip just seemed to be getting more and more complicated. He entered the sitting room, looking around dejectedly. What a mess. He ached with pity for Aobh, and yet there was still a niggling doubt at the back of his mind. Why was she acting so oddly on occasions? He had a theory but- no he must be mistaken. It was too painful to think of that possibility.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor noticed a glint of metal. Something discarded from the desk drawers. He couldn't breathe, his eyes with wide. He crossed the room, taking what seemed like an age but was only a few strides, and stooped, shaking fingers hooking into the chain of an old, golden, engraved pocket watch.

* * *

**Well there we go! Getting into it now, less of the monster hunting, more just interactions. Things should start getting interesting next chapter...**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay another chapter! Biggest one yet! Aobh now has a tumblr, you can find her at aobhandorianvapakar dot tumblr dot com. **

**Aobh is pronounced Eve. **

**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC**

* * *

**Chapter 10. **

**...Into The Fire**

* * *

The map spread out on the table had been weighed down with numerous cups of tea, all containing a fair amount of sugar. Round stains had begun to spread underneath them, staining the paper below. Some hastily drawn circles of pen also scattered the landscape, along with an X marks the spot, the approximate location of the entrance to the monster's ship. Further along, a blob signified the TARDIS, and further still, on the steep side of a mountain, at the bottom of the glen, another circle.

"It blazed in an unnatural fire for two nights before anyone got anywhere near it," Archie was explaining, old clay pipe sticking out of the corner of his mouth. "I saw some of it for myself when it cooled down. A meteorite the men in suits said. But I swear on my mothers grave, god rest her soul, that there was metal in there,"

"Well, some meteorites can comprise of metallic substances, mainly iron-nickel based," I stated knowledgeably before frowning. The Doctor's eyes flickered over to me, ever observant.

"No you misunderstand me lass, I mean actual chunks of shaped metal. It could only have been created by tools,"

"Oh here we go, off stalking about his spaceship nonsense again, just give him a kick under the table and he'll stop," Mary leaned over her husband's shoulder, placing a plate of freshly bakes scones down, followed by a large saucer of clotted cream, and a jar of jam.

"Wheesht woman, it's no nonsense!" Archie argued back. "And the men in coats, they weren't police or anything like that. Said they were from something called Torchwood. Some secret government agency if you ask me!"

"Torchwood?" The Doctor leaned forward with interest, picking up a scone and rolling it in his long fingers.

"Do you know them?" I asked, grabbing my own scone and slicing it in half. It was still warm, and the cream and jam melted into the spongy surface. Fantastic!

"You could say that yeah," He muttered, before stuffing the scone in his mouth. "Deh dhel n awd th-"

He was cut off with a prompt whack around the head by Mary. "And what have I told you about speaking with your mouth full! It's rude,"

I chuckled as I watched him attempt to swallow his mouthful under the careful eye of the landlord, but he didn't look my way. In fact, he hadn't looked me in the eye all afternoon, only glancing my way when I was looking at him. I'd caught him out of the corner of my eye staring in my direction, a grim, almost forlorn look on his face. His hand kept fidgeting with something in his suit jacket pocket, and he seemed incredibly up tight about something. Mind you, maybe it was the numerous cups of tea he'd had. But still...

"They deal with all the extra-terrestrial activity in the country," He tried again

"Aliens?! I knew it!" Archie spluttered triumphantly.

"So if the Sariocann spaceship blew to pieces, how is it underground intact?" I asked, confused.

"The Sariocann spaceship didn't crash. They possess a technology that allows them to traverse through solid objects, you could say they morphed into the ground," The Doctor explained. "This crash, this was a different ship. I think it's the one the TARDIS picked up on. A time-travelling vessel,"

"Time travel?" Archie asked, flabbergasted.

The Doctor nodded. "But I won't know for sure until I investigate further,"

"Right," I scraped back my chair from the table. "I think I'll go take a bath if that's alright, I still feel cold from that rain, and I seem to have mud everywhere,"

"Right you are lass, your room has the en suite, take as long as you like," Mary fussed "There's fresh towels in the cabinet below the sink,"

"Thanks Mary. For everything,"

She beamed in response.

* * *

The Doctor watched the young woman leave, the dread in the pit of his stomach still sitting heavy. He tapped the circled crash site on the map with the tip of his finger, before looking at the landlord.

"Archie, when did you say this crash happened?"

"Oh it would be about 5 years back now," the man replied, thinking

"And when did Aobh arrive in the village?

"Well that was the same week come to think of it, about three days after the crash. She got a lift into the village by a news team who had traveled in to film the scene. They didn't last long mind, that Torchwood lot sent them away, would have been good business too,"

"And how did she seem then? Archie it's important, was she different?"

"Uhh well let's see...no I don't think so. Just quiet. She's always been quiet mind, but she didn't appear from that house for quite a few days, probably getting it in some livable condition, it had been empty for years," Archie mused.

"Empty? She said it was her parents house," The Doctor stated, confused.

"Well I don't see how that was possible. Old Mrs Campbell stayed there, but that was near ten years ago. No, I never saw no parents of hers here, before or after she arrived,"

The Doctor sat silently for a moment, contemplating. It was possible that Aobh had found the watch, that it wasn't hers. And in that case, he'd need to work out whom is did belong to. Her knowledge did seem odd, but there had been times in the past where a human had gotten hold of a Timelord's fob watch and had made a connection with the consciousness inside. But the mystery of Aobh's family still remained unsolved. He'd have to talk to her about that one, something that might be a painful topic.

"Can we go and see the crash site?" The Doctor asked

"Well I don't see much point, they cleared it completely. Even the scorched grass has grown back, there's nothing much to see. Any way, the old wife is needing me to fix a leak in the roof, so I'm afraid you'll have to entertain yourself this evening. Mary will make you some supper around 6pm, how does that sound?"

"Brilliant Archie, thanks very much," The Doctor replied absently, his thoughts else where.

* * *

The hot water was fantastic. It soaked into my aching, chilled joints, clearing my head of the fuzz that had been sitting in it for what felt like an age. Large bubbles floated on the surface, and the smell of lavender filled the air. I gave a small groan of satisfaction, leaning back and closing my eyes. What a day. This rain was horrendous. As used to bad weather as I was, living in the Scottish highlands and all, I longed for a bit of sunshine. Just a little, a break in the clouds would be fantastic. I could go paddling in the loch like I used to with my brother, skipping stones and splashing each other. The water would still be cold, but in the sun warmed shallows it would be a blessed relief from the heat of the day.

Ah those were better times. He would pick me off my tiny child feet, swinging me in the air and threatening to chuck me in while I would squeal with laughter. My dress would be soaked at the bottom, and my socks and shoes abandoned on the shore line. There would be birds singing in the copper leaves, fish rising in the loch, dragonflies dancing across the surface. In my minds eye, the grass would almost be shining red in the bright sunlight, contrasting with the bright white-tipped peaks of the mountains. And then he'd be off again, continuing with his adult life, and I'd be back to school. But those days at the loch would keep me going. If only I could remember what he looked like.

Wait. Copper leaves? The trees down by the lock were all Scotts Pines and Silver Birch. Were there any maples? Copper Birch? They must have been cut down since my child hood. A niggling doubt settled in the back of my mind. With a sigh, I sat up out of the water, pulling the plug and grabbing the big white fluffy towel from the rail. I didn't stop long enough to admire its softness, drying quickly and throwing on a thick woolen jumper and a pair of dull old jeans. Hair still wet, I thundered down the stairs, grabbing my coat on the way, and out of the door, uttering a hurried "I'm just checking something" to the confused faces at the kitchen table.

It was difficult to see much out at the loch, only about ten metres of water in fact, before the fog obscured everything past that. My first order of business was to check the trees, and much to my confusion, they were all green leafed as I suspected. There were no tree trunks from cut down plants to be found. I frowned, inspecting the ground for a second until I noticed something else. Seaweed. Of course this was a sea-loch, its mouth opening up to the Atlantic ocean to the west. How had I forgotten that?

Frustrated, I stooped, picking up a smoothed round pebble from the ground, and then launched it flying, to then land in the water with a loud plop. Ripples radiated out from the site of impact, looking much like the fish I remember rising in my youth. If only I could figure all this out. I moved closer to the loch's edge, the sound of lapping water soothing in the quiet air, and found another pebble, this time crouching down to send it skipping into the fog. Another followed, and then another, until pebble merged into pebble and I lost count.

The crunch of footsteps on pebble behind me announced an approaching figure, but I didn't turn around. Larken would have been much louder than that. The Doctor stopped beside me, picking up his own pebble and sending it skipping across the surface.

"Not bad for an alien," I commented dryly. He gave a small smile, but once again, it didn't meet his eyes.

"I've done my fair share of rock skipping in my time,"

"And how long would that be exactly?," I asked

He paused, as if deciding whether to tell me or not. "903 years,"

Silence.

"Wow. I'll correct myself, not bad for an _old man_," I replied.

"Oi!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

There was silence again, apart from the sound of the water lapping and the pebbles plopping. The rain started to get heavier again, pitter pattering on the surface of the water. I pulled my hood up over my damp hair, not that it would do much good, but it gave my face shelter from the rain, and I wanted to avoid the nose-drip that had plagued me throughout our walk yesterday.

"So what were you checking on then," The Doctor asked breaking the silence. For a second, I was unsure how to reply. My odd statements seemed to make him as uneasy as everyone else, if not more so.

"I used to come down to the loch with my brother in the summer. But it's different from what I can remember,"

"Were you close?"

I nodded. "There was a bit of an age gap, he was older than me, but he was like my best friend," I grinned suddenly. "He used to spoil me rotten too, big oaf that he was. But I can't really remember what he looks. " My smile faded.

The Doctor came closer, facing me instead of the loch. "How did they die Aobh. Your family,"

"Crash," I replied mechanically. "Died at the scene,"

"Your brother too,"

"Mmmhmm," I nodded a response.

"Tell me about them," He urged, and I looked up, confused.

"What?"

"Tell me about them,"

"Well... my mother was called Ann, my father Dave. My brother's name was John. My mother and father married on the 14th of June-"

"No, not like that," he interrupted. "How do you feel about them? What story did your parents read you before bed?"

"What- why? What has that got to do with anything?" I could hear the distress in my voice because in reality,_ I couldn't answer those questions._

And I think the Doctor had known that before I even asked. Because he was watching me, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. What was that fear? Hope even? I couldn't tell.

"What's wrong with me Doctor?" I asked, my voice breaking. "The dreams, the odd things I end up saying? And the memory of that loch...Doctor I don't think it's mine. Because there's no way this place could shine so red, even in the autumn. Doctor...am I a monster? Am I really a witch?"

He was shaking his head, placing his hands on my shoulders and stooping so his face was level with mine. There was water dripping off the end of his long nose, and his eyes, his eyes were full of sorrow, such sorrow that it made my ow eyes begin to well up. He knew what was wrong with me, this was it, I was about to find out, after years of misery.

"Aobh you are not a monster. And you are not a witch. Your-," he stopped, as if suddenly realising something. His hand dropped to his pockets once more, clutching at something hidden in their depths. And for an instance, I thought I heard something at the back of my mind, as if it had blown in on the wind.

_My name, can't you see it. My name. Please._

"Aobh...how do you spell your name?"

"What? Well it's A - O - B - H. The gaelic spelling of Eve. Why do you ask?"

He was deadly white. Paler than I've even seen him. There were tears in his eyes now, and he stumbled backwards, putting a hand up to his forehead, running it through his hair.

"Can't be, it just can't how-"

"What- what's wrong Doctor," I asked, shaking now. "Doctor, you're scaring me,"

He grabbed a folded up piece of paper from his coat pocket, and I realised it was the map. It was folded to show the mark of the crash site, along by the shore of the loch. Before I knew what was happening, he had grabbed my hand, and we were off.

* * *

The fob watch had been whispering to him since his skin had made contact with the metal. Quietly at first, but more and more frequently as time wore on. The Time Lord or Lady inside was desperate to get out, trapped inside for what must have been years. And he had to admit, the whispers of consciousness he was communicating with were bringing a rare warmth.

When others of his kind were alive, they could sense each other, feel a life force somewhere out in the universe. But since they had all died, that feeling had left, and it was one he sorely missed. When the Master had appeared, he had been conflicted, he knew the Time Lord was possible of great evil, but to no longer be alone, that was a great relief. But that was the problem. Feeling another's presence gave no clue as to their moral standpoint. The consciousness inside of the watch could be one of great good, or great evil. Dare he take the chance?

But he knew the answer to that. He couldn't resist. Even if the Time Lord was one of evil, maybe the change of circumstances would change them. He could only hope. The more it whispered, or she, as he came to realise as the consciousness talked more, the more she whispered, the more he felt that the Time Lady contained was benign.

And then he had found Aobh on the beach, listened to her talk of her brother, her family, heard the watch whisper and it hit him. Her name, how could he have not noticed? Of course, if he flinched at every mention of a familiar name, he's be a twitching wreck, but still. _Aobh_. Could it be her? He had to know.

He felt the crash site before the reached it, a great crackling of raw time energy, hanging in the air. There was no physical debris left, as Archie had warned him, but the energy...it was strong indeed. His suspicions were proven true. A TARDIS had crashed here.

Aobh came huffing over the rise, gasping for breath after their run, and stopped, hand reaching up to her head. She grimaced and closed her eyes.

"Oh god...what is that. My head...feels like it's full of cotton wool,"

"It's raw time energy. From a crashed TARDIS,"

"A TARDIS?!" Her eyes opened wide. "Your people were here?"

He took a step forward, steadying himself before continuing. The girl would be scared enough at what he was about to tell her, no point adding his own panic to the situation.

"Still are. I have reason to believe that a Time Lady took shelter here when the ship crashed," He reached into his pocket, pulling out the fob watch. It hummed excitedly in his grasp. "When a Time Lord, or Lady, needs to hide, they can disguise them-self as a human, locking their consciousness into a fob watch like this."

"And...there's one in there now? Oh god we need to find her, we can-" The girl stopped, a look of comprehension dawning on her face,"That watch...I've seen it before. It's junk...it's my junk,"

"I don't know why it took me so long to piece it together. Your name, the odd behavior,"

She was backing away from the Doctor now, shaking her head. "It can't be me, I'm not special, I'm just some weirdo-,"

"Oh Aobh. You're far from that. You're the most special person I could hope to meet," a tear streaked down the Doctor's face, but he was smiling, a real smile, for the first time since he'd picked up the watch. "Your full name is Aobhandorianvlapakar, but you hate being called that. So we called you Aobh. You are gallifreyan, a Time Lady. And you're my sister,"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN. God I'm so nervous about this revelation. Like I said, it's years in the making, and Aobh is one of my oldest OCs. She's changed a lot, but the sister thing remained even though it feels so painfully Mary-Sue. So yeah, please don't hate me. **

**I dunno about this chapter, it was pretty slow paced, the Doctor seems really mopey, gah I don't think I'd ever get it perfect though. It's an awkward scenario to right.**

**And for those of you who read her name and went "What the hell?!" I based it off other time lady names such as Romana's (who's full name is Romanadvoratrelundar) and is pronounced EVE-AN-DORIAN-VLA-PA-CAR**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ooooohheeeeeoooooo (dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun) Oooo ee oooooooooo  
Oooo eeooo ooooo ee ooo ee oooooooo**

**Aobh is pronounced Eve. **

**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC**

* * *

**Chapter 11. **

**Choices**

* * *

There was silence, filled with only the sound of the rain thundering down and leaves rustling in the wind. And then the girl started crying again.

"That's not funny! What sort of sick joke-," She shouted, voice thick with tears.

"No no no no, Aobh listen, it's the truth-,"

"Who put you up to this? Have you been in on it this whole time?" She turned away, reaching her hands up to her head, grabbing her hair. It almost seemed as if she was trying to pull it out. "Why? Why would you -,"

"I am _telling the truth_!" The Doctor punctuated each word, teeth gritted. "Here, listen," He grabbed Aobh by the hand, shoving the watch into her open palm.

"I don't he-"

"Shh shh shh shh listen,"

And she did. Staring down at the watch intently, as if urging it, no begging it to speak. And then they both heard it.

_Open me, let me out, set me free, I'm ready, I've waited so long, open me-_

_"_That- that voice, it sounds like me," She stuttered, and the Doctor nodded in reply. "Am I really...I can't...I,"

Lost for words, she clutched the watch tightly. The Doctor noticed her hand shaking as her fingers turned white and her grip strengthened.

"You only have to open it,"

Her eyes shut tight, her breathing had picked up, and her fingers hovered over the release mechanism. "Will it hurt?"

The Doctor seemed unsure as to how to reply, but he nodded. "A little. No where near as bad as the original transformation, but yes, it will. Your cells will be changing, your organs, your mind. It's a lot to deal with,"

"But it'll be worth it," She muttered. "A new start. A new me. I won't be a freak anymore,"

"You were never a freak. Just far from home," The Doctor gave a small smile.

"Right. No point hanging about. Here goes nothing," But before she could press down on the button, a wheezing shout rang out.

"D-Doctor! Doctor, help!" Archie's voice came through the fog. "The village, the monsters Doctor, they're in the village. I just got away, help them Doctor!"

"Archie? I'm coming!" He turned to Aobh, speaking so fast, she had difficulty understanding him. "Stay here and keep a hold of it, do not loose it! I've got to try and help them," And then he was off, disappearing into the fog.

* * *

It was so quiet. The whispering of my fob watch had stopped as suddenly as it had started. I dare not let it go, in case I dropped it in the grass, so I took the chair and threaded it over my head, slipping the watch down the front of my woolen jumper. It was warm, and I could feel it against the skin of my chest. A twig crunched to my left. A snap to the right.

"D-Doctor? Archie?"

No reply. I couldn't stand it. I had to know what was happening. If I reached the shore, I might be able to see across the Loch to the village or at least I told myself I would. Stumbling through the grass, away from the pulsing of the crashing site, I crept, keeping under the trees, checking behind me as I went. I tried to stay as quiet as possible, but my breathing seemed insanely loud. I started to feel loose rocks under my feet, and the heather and bracken ended, giving way to the shoreline. I stayed under the cover of the trees, pairing out towards the village, but it was too foggy to see anything. The crushing silence continued.

I stood there undecided for a good few moments. Go back or go forward? Open the watch or keep it? No I couldn't open it. In all honesty, I was too scared too do it alone, it would have to wait. The Doctor had told me to stay put. But something felt off. Maybe I could sneak towards the village, just a little closer, to see what was going on? I'd go along the shore edge, keep away from the fields. Decision made, I began my journey.

It was getting colder, and darker too. I was edgy, kept looking over my back and into the tree line. The forest was darkening, and I thought I kept seeing movement, but so far there were no noises. At all. When I finally came to the outskirts of town, I hid, crouched round the side of the first building, and peered into the mist. There was not a soul to be seen on the street, and some of the front doors stood open. When I was sure that there was no movement, I stood, hurrying into the street, still crouching. I went from door to door, knocking or shouting inside, but there was no one there. The town was completely deserted. At the end of the street, past the shop I had been working in only days before, I noticed some splatters of blood. Not a great amount, it was no murder scene, but enough for me to know there had been a struggle.

Not quite believing what I was doing, I headed down the road, further into the glen.

* * *

The Doctor woke with a groan, and opened his eyes, finding only darkness waiting for him. Beneath him he could feel something hard and cold, and as he moved gingerly, the crunch of bones could be heard. The bottom of the Sariocann's pit. His head ached, and he vaguely recalled it being smacked against a tree before the darkness took him. The rest of him ached too, presumably from his second drop into the pit in two days. A sudden horror filled him. Aobh. He'd left her at the crash site fully intending to return there with as many rescued villagers as possible to work on a plan. Had the Sariocann's gotten her? Hopefully, the answer was no, and her absence from the pit reassured him somewhat. Would she come looking for him? Possibly, the girl was scared, but obviously had a good heart. Would she open the fob watch? No. The Doctor was positive that _that_ would be a step too far. She'd be scared, and he didn't blame her. Changing species was a daunting thought at the best of times, never mind doing it alone, vulnerable to an attack from great big monsters.

Something grabbed his ankle in the dark, and he gave a start, wincing at the pain in his head and back as he did. And then said thing began to drag him by the leg, over the jutting bones, across the dirt, down a corridor. He tried to complain, but it was incoherent, still groggy. The creature ignored him anyway, continuing to drag the Time Lord towards the kitchens.

* * *

The glen was just as quiet as the town. I hadn't realised how much I'd miss the sheep. Their "baa-ing" could usually be heard at all times of the day, especially in the fog as they tried to communicate with one another. But there was utter silence, and no sheep to be seen, at least until I reached the spot that the TARDIS was located. I avoided looking at the carcasses, now swarming with flies, and approached the blue box, feeling the familiar buzz in the air. I placed a hand against the blue wood and it felt warm, alive. It almost vibrated under my touch, and to be honest, it unnerved me. I took a few steps back, tripping over my own feet and landing heavily on the wet grass. A swarm of flies buzzed at a carcass directly to my right, and I held my breath, gagging wildly, before dry-retching into the grass between my feet. This was just...ugh. But if I didn't hurry, the next carcass I found might be Archie's, or God forbid, the Doctor's. My brother's. No, the girl in the fob watch's brother, there was a difference. Still the idea left a warm feeling in my chest, and it spurred me on.

The journey went quickly from there. I reached the approximate area of the entrance and stopped. It was getting dark and I didn't want to fall down the hold unprepared and break my neck. One step at a time, I searched, but there was no sign of it. I did find something else however. Lying discarded in the grass was the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Picking it up, I gripped it tightly. I needed to do this, find them, free the Doctor so he could save them. Hoping for the best, I pressed the sonic's button, and still on the same setting as before, the fog began to disperse with a grating whine. _Thank-you. _Armed with the sonic, I found the tunnel in minutes, and before I could worry about the depth, I slid in, landing with a thud in the bones at the bottom. But now what? I had no idea where I was going, no clue of what to do next. I needed help, but I only had myself. _I had myself. _I carefully pulled the pocket watch from my pocket, wrapping my hand around the warm metal.

"Come on, come on, what do I do?"

No answer.

"Please, help me!"

Still nothing. I began to pace, gripping tighter.

"I need help! I can't do this alone, tell me where to go, what to do!"

_Open me. Set me free._

"Not now. I can't do that now,"

_Open me. Set me free._

"I CAN'T!" I realised suddenly that I was shouting. "I can't,"

_You can. You will. Open me. Set me free. _

"I can't do this alone," I choked out, feeling the tears threatening once more. God Aobh, hold it together!

_You were never alone. You never will be._

I shut my eyes, giving a resigned sigh, a few stray tears escaping, before taking a deep gulp of air, gritting my teeth, and slamming my thumb down on the release button.

The next few seconds happened incredibly fast. I was screaming, and there was a blinding golden light that filled the air, reflecting off the surrounding walls. It swirled as if it had a life of its own, soaring and twisting, surrounding me. I fell to my knees, watch dropped and forgotten on the ground, clutching my head, my heart, everything. It was as if a fire was raging through my blood, burning everything it touched. A sudden deep rhythmic ache appeared in my chest, a second heart beat, out of sync. I was taking in too much air then, drowning in oxygen. And the noise. Oh the noise, everything seemed so loud, smells of damp and soil engulfed my nose, my eyes burned as the light hit them. I could feel every piece of dirt, every stone.

And the other feelings. They were so foreign. A turning, slow rumble. Images flashed through my head, the glen, filled with trees, and animals long extinct, then the mountains gone, eroded, a great fireball that was the sun in the sky. Every event that had happened in this tiny little spot of the universe, every event that would. My last thought as Aobh Smith, human, before that part of my consciousness was pigeon-holed at the back of my mind. _I can feel time itself._

I, Aobhandorianvlapakar took and unsteady breath, rising to my feet. My knees wobbled dangerously, but held. A dull ache sat at the back of my skull, but apart from that I felt healthy. In fact, more than that,_ I felt alive_.

I noted two things in that moment. One, the Doctor was alive, I could feel him close, a warm comfortable spot in my mind. And two, I couldn't feel anyone else. No other Time Lords in the entire universe. Fear nestled in my chest. Had something gone wrong with my transformation? I pushed the fear away, and concentrated on the matter at present. I had a job to do.

* * *

The Doctor felt it happen. He'd been sitting in the room they'd found Charlie in, Archie on one side, the boy's mother on the other, villagers packed in around him, and then suddenly the warmth hit. He'd let out a choking gasp, causing alarm from those around him, and shut his eyes tightly, savoring the feeling that he hadn't had for far too long. _He was no longer alone. _

"Doctor? Are you hurt? What's the matter?" Archie asked concerned, and he realised that his cheeks were wet with tears.

"Nothing Archie nothing's wrong. In fact, quite the opposite,"

He couldn't believe she'd done it. Aobh Smith, that scared human girl had put her fears aside and opened the watch, alone and probably terrified. Once again he marveled at the bravery of humans. And then he was brought out of his thoughts by the hiss of the door opening. A great hairy figure stood blocking the light. It was much taller than Larken, with great tusk like teeth curling out from it's bottom lip. It stank of wet fur, of raw meat, and its breath was loud and ominous in the room. With a growl, it pointed at the Doctor.

"You. Come,"

He didn't get much choice. The beast grabbed him, slinging him over its shoulder with ease, and left the room.

* * *

**WOO TIME LADY TIME!**

**And for those of you who read her name and went "What the hell?!" I based it off other time lady names such as Romana's (who's full name is Romanadvoratrelundar) and is pronounced EVE-AN-DORIAN-VLA-PA-CAR**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I had a lot of this written then the Document uploader went "NO" and I had to retype it ;_; serves me write for typing it straight into the document I suppose.**

**Three cheers for longest chapter so far! Hip hip! HOORAY! Ach you get the picture. **

**Anyway, here you go! Reviews are much appreciated, I'm only getting one person giving me feedback, I like to know what your all thinking! Keeps me motivated if I know people are actually reading this and enjoying it haha D:**

**Aobh is pronounced Eve. **

**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC**

* * *

**Chapter 11. **

**Breaking Out**

* * *

The earthy smell was extremely strong, and my nose felt slightly over-powered. I still wasn't quiet used to being back in my body, but boy did it feel good. The situation was dangerous, but I couldn't help feeling exhilarated. It had been so long since I'd done anything like this. I did feel slightly guilty about the human girl I was replacing. Sure she had been me essentially, but she'd had her own life, her own memories, and I'd pushed these all aside. But I couldn't dwell on it, there were more important things at hand.

I'd lit up the tunnel with the sonic screw driver until I reached the massive metal locked door. It was dimly lit, enough to allow me to see without the aid of the sonic screwdriver, and I spotted the panel on the wall, hurrying over, screwdriver ready. With some trial and error, I found the correct setting, giving the door a blast of sonic, and heard the dull pneumatic hiss as it unlocked and began to open. I looked at the sonic screwdriver with appreciation, flipping and catching it.

_I need to make me one of these!_

It was quiet inside the ship, the air cold and damp. The door hissed shut behind me, and I crouched lower, looking for an emergency cover should I need one. The corridor was long and wide with no place to hide. I'd just have to grit my teeth and go for it. As quietly as I could in my sopping wet shoes, I hurried along to the end of the corridor, stopping and pressing my body flat against the cool wall, where I slid along and peaked around the corner. No one there. I hurried along the next corridor, and hid, and then the next, until after about five minutes, I heard heavy footsteps. The ground vibrated slightly as the heavy creature walked, not too far away. I reached the corner, and poked my head round carefully, whipping it back as I noticed two great hairy masses.

I had reached the main hall of the ship, I could tell, there were great piles of soft looking material scattered around, presumably for sitting or sleeping on, as well as storage crates scattered around the walls. After crouching down lower and taking another peak, I could see a crate fairly close that would shield me from the Sariocann's view. Shuffling on my hands and feet, I turned the corner, hearts beating rapidly as I advanced on my hiding place. Suppressing the great sigh of relief, I reached it without being spotted, and settled down on the ground, crouched in case I needed to leave in a hurry. It was then I heard something being dropped to the ground, followed by the winded gasp of the Doctor.

"Oi! Do you mind, I could have walked that distance you know!" He complained.

"Quiet meat," came the voice of Lynn, Charlie's mother, the female I supposed.

"Actually, my name's the Doctor. Perhaps you've heard of me?" The Doctor's voice was still jovial, but it carried a steel edge with it.

"Your name matters not. You speak for the humans?" The male growled, using Archie's voice.

"Always,"

"Then you will return and tell them of your fate. You are livestock, needed for the return trip to our home planet. Do as we ask, and you will all be treated kindly. We are not cruel,"

"Livestock?" The Doctor spat, his anger flaring. "This is a level 5 planet! Under article 56 of the Shadow Proclamation, the planet's inhabitants cannot be enslaved or-"

"The law matters not." The female cut him off. "We have growing young to think of,"

"Then make stops on the way home! There are a thousand planets between here and Cannis populated with legal prey! Hunt on your way, but I'm giving you one warning, let these people go, or I will stop you!"

"You are in no position to negotiate!" The male growled.

I heard the Doctor give a frustrated sigh, as he started to pace. "Why are you here anyway? Why Earth?"

"We were travelling on the annual hunting pilgrimage. The birth of our young forced us to find a safe place to raise him until maturity,"

"When was this?"

"1203 Earth years ago. The ship's landing failed, and we were placed in cryo-stasis until it repaired itself," The male explained.

"And the weather?"

"A simple atmospheric device. To provide cover and security for Larken's first hunt. We are more adapted to poorer visability and conditions than the human kind,"

"I get it. I really do," The Doctor implored. "You want to protect your young. But Larken has reached maturity, he can look after himself now! Leave these people here, I can direct you to somewhere that the prey is plentiful, overrun even. But not here, not now,"

"There is no time to negotiate. We must return in time for the next annual pilgrimage. You will be taken back to your cell to inform the others of their fate. That is the end of our discussion," The female barked.

The Doctor started to protest, and I took the moment to steal a glance over the top of crate, only to see the Doctor slung back over the shoulder of the largest Sariocann and carted off in the opposite direction. The other hairy figure followed, and I stayed behind long enough to ensure that they'd left, before rushing across the room. I followed them along the corridor to the room that we'd found Charlie in, and watched from the cover of the corner as they chucked him back into the cell, the door closing with a hiss and a clunk. Once again, I waited to make sure that no big hairy beast was coming back, before creeping up to the panel on the wall, and buzzing the sonic at it. It slid open, shining bright light into the pitch dark room.

The faces inside screwed up against the sudden light, their eyes trying to adjust. The whole village seemed crammed in there, and many were sporting scratches and bruises. Some were crying, some looked shell shocked, all looked terrified. The Doctor stood among them, mouth hanging open as if he had been mid sentence. His eyes blinked rapidly against the startling light. His mouth closed slowly, and then he was striding quickly across the space between as crushing me in a hug that almost knocked me over. I returned it with a laugh that turned into a squeal as he lent back, lifting me off the ground where my legs dangled below me.

"You've grown some since I last saw you!" I choked out hoarsely, struggling for breath in his tight hold. "And you've gotten rid of that ruffly tie,"

He sat my back down, grinning broadly, a smile that reached right up to his ancient eyes. Holding me at arms length, he gave me a good hard stare.

"How are you feeling?"

"Never better," I flashed a cheeky grin.

"What do you mean he's grown? Why do you sound different?" Charlie had appeared from behind the Doctor, confusion rife on his young face.

"Oh nothing, don't worry Charlie," I gave him a wink, before stooping down to his level. "You looking after your mum?"

He have a nod, before going back into the cell and dragging his mother out by the hand. She didn't look me in the eye. The rest of the villagers began to follow, Archie helping his limping wife out, until the crowd surrounded us in the corridor, waiting for the order.

"Right. Everyone stay quiet, and follow me. Keep close together, and if one of the Sariocann come, run, but try not to get left by yourself. Safety in numbers. Aobh, you follow up the rear, make sure no one gets lost or falls behind,"

I nodded my understanding, and waited behind as the Doctor hurried off along the corridor, villagers following at a half walk, half run. Archie and Mary were directly in front of me, the slowest of the group thanks to Mary's twisted and swollen ankle. The sound of the groups footsteps was painfully loud, and seemed to echo down the corridors. I checked over my shoulder regularly, constantly aware that a Sariocann might appear at any moment. As we rounded a corner, the set of metal doors we had escaped from last time appeared, and the crowd started to make noises of relief. I spotted the Doctor up ahead quickly shushing them, his head towering over the rest. The group hurried past a conjoining corridor, and just Archie and Mary reached it, the woman yelped in pain, loosing her balance and putting wait on her bad foot. The couple stopped for a few seconds as she tried to compose herself and then I heard it. The thundering, slow footprints of a Sariocann. With rising dread, I looked down the corridor to the right, spotting Larken leaving a chamber, stretching, clearing having just woken up.

"Guys. Go,"

Archie looked down the corridor, noticing the monster. "Lord Almighty...Mary move now, we need to move,"

They shuffled forward as quickly as was possible but too late. The monster had spotted me. It froze blinking its heavy lashed eye lids in confusion at me, then let out a roar. I sought out the Doctor in the crowd. He was staring back, across the group, a look of horror on his face, his head beginning to shake. He was saying something, something I couldn't hear over the pounding footsteps coming towards me now, but I could read his lips.

_Don't you dare!_

I pulled the sonic screwdriver from my jeans pocket, lobbing it over the heads of the villagers, and saw him catch it, before whipping round to face Larken. He was only a few metres away now. It was time to run.

I was sprinting blindly down the corridor, a glimpse of my shoulder told me that Larken had taken the bait and was following me, and gaining. I resolved not to look over my shoulder again. I could hear his ragged breathing, feel the vibrations of his thundering footsteps. My wet shoes slipped on the metal floor, my hair fell in front of my eyes. I skidded around the corner, hitting the wall with a dull thunk and boosting myself off of it. Larken hit it with a louder crash. And then we were off again, round one corner, then the next, and with a sudden realisation, I knew I wasn't keeping track of where I was, slowly getting hopelessly lost. A crate appeared in front of me, and I vaulted over it clumsily, my foot catching and sending me sprawling at the other side of it. There was no time to react, Larken was upon me, grabbing me around the waist, and slamming me bodily against the metal wall. Winded, back aching, I looked into his massive hairy face, as a set of sharp pointed teeth were bared in my face with a growl.

* * *

As Aobh's chase began, the Doctor gave the great metal doors a buzz of sonic, hurrying through, ushering the villagers after him. The tunnel was dark and musty smelling, and he made sure to constantly check that the group was keeping up. Mr Kerr, the owner of the shop, had hung back to take Mary's other arm. He and Archie were almost carrying the woman through the tunnel as fast as possible, the group almost at a full run. Charlie had his sobbing mother's hand in a tight grip, his little face set in a mask of brave determination. He followed the Doctor haltingly, dragging his mother along behind him. Many of the other children were crying now, and the noise echoed and bounced off of the walls. The Doctor didn't stop them, they were clearly terrified, and by now it was too late anyway. If Larken had raised the alarm, the group would already be in danger.

A light appeared at the end of the tunnel, and the Doctor stopped suddenly, turning around to face the group.

"That's the exit, go now, you'll come out near the bottom of the hill. Keep going until you reach the road and turn left. Follow it to the village, lock yourselves in one house, and get the fire going strong! Sariocann's do not like heat, you might be able to fend them off. Do not leave until I give the all clear, do you understand?"

"Wh-where are you going?" Charlie's mother asked through her tears. "You can't leave us!"

"I have to go back, I can't leave Aobh in there,"

"I'll get them all home!" Charlie announced puffing out his chest.

"Take them home Charlie," The Doctor ruffled the small boys hair, before rushing past the group, back the way they came. "And remember the heat!"

And then he was running as fast as his long legs could carry him, brown trench-coat flapping behind him. Without the slow group, he reached the end of the tunnel in half the time, sonic-ing the door at a run and squeezing through the space before it was even fully open. There were no Sariocann on the otherside, Aobh's distraction had evidently worked. But he could hear roaring in the distance, and a faint crashing that sen vibrations through the ship. He looked around desperately, trying to think of a plan, and spotted the console for the door. It had a small grate at the bottom, a mircophone perhaps. Only one way to find out. The sonic screwdriver buzzed for a few seconds, and he heard a whine as the P.A system of the ship was amplified. The Doctor paused for a second to change the settings, and then rammed the screwdriver at the grating.

* * *

One moment I was crushing half way up a wall staring death in the face, the next, I was sprawled on the floor with a moaning Sariocann clutching his head in front of me. There was a strange noise coming from somewhere, and it left a strange pressure in my head. But it was clearly doing something much worse to Larken. I took the opportunity to climb to me feet, ignoring my protesting sore back, and disappeared down the corridor.

I ran again, although this time I was careful not to run into any more Sariocann, and reached the central room once more. But coming from a different direction left me a tad disorientated, and I had no clue which corridor to take next. A door sat directly opposite, a small window inset, and curiosity got the better of me, and not for the last time I can assure you. I darted across the room, looking either way as I did, and peered inside. Bingo.

The main bridge of the ship lay inside. I could see the console directly ahead, large seats facing it, with giant screens on the wall displaying maps and figures. A plan forming, I stabbed at the door release button. It didn't budge. I reached down to my pocket, only to remember that I'd chucked the sonic screwdriver back to the Doctor. I hit the button again. Still nothing. Of course it wouldn't move. I peered once more back through the window, the lights on the console blinking teasingly at me. I gave the metal door a good kick, before clutching at my toes, hissing in pain. Stupid door.

"I don't think kicking it will do anything, try asking nicely" came the voice of the Doctor behind me.

I tensed up, eyes wide. Had Larken recovered? So soon? Still clutching my foot, I slowly looked over my shoulder, and then gave a sigh of relief. The Doctor was strolling across the room, hands deep in the pockets of his great brown coat.

"Haha very funny, now give it a buzz, it's the control room," I said, straightening up.

He gave a coy smile, but fished the sonic from his pocket, sending a short buzz at the door, which opened with a hiss. We slid inside quickly, the door sliding shut behind us, and approached the console. It was a heap of buttons and lights, and I suddenly realised that I had no idea what to do now I was in. It wasn't like there was a manual lying about on how to fly the ship, and these sort of things...didn't come naturally to me, to say the least.

The Doctor was already tapping away at a screen, eyebrows furrowed in a frown. He'd pulled a pair of glasses from somewhere, and they were perched comically on the end of his nose, making him look a little like a grumpy owl. He looked sideways at me.

"What?"

I realised I had been smirking. "Uh...nothing. Nice glasses,"

He gave an exaggerated sniffed, opening his mouth for a witty comeback, but seemed to think better of it, and gave a resigned sigh instead, shaking his head and returning to the screen. I began to wander around the room, inspecting the off buttons and flashing lights. A great green button sat on the right of the console, surrounded by a yellow border. I stared at it for a second, and once again, curiosity took hold, my hand reaching out to touch it. A thin hand grabbed my wrist before I could press it.

"Don't-don't touch that,"

"Why what does it do?"

"It's the off switch," I Doctor said, eyebrows raised.

"Ah,"

I took a step back, pouting to stop myself laughing at the Doctor's slightly panicked face, and stuffed my hands in my pockets, giving him a broad smile, which he returned, while rolling his eyes I might add. And then the Doctor started pressing buttons and pulling levers, tapping on the screen every few moments. I could hear the whine of the computers processing something, and a dull rumble started in the bottom of the ship. The floor began to vibrate, and the walls rattled.

"The engines?" I asked, and the Doctor nodded a reply.

"The Sariocann will be on their way here, keep an eye out," He asked, and I made my way to the door, looking through the glass.

I could hear him tapping away at more buttons as he dashed frantically along the length of the control console. But over the sound or the engines and his button pressing, I heard something else. A loud furious noise. And then the three beast appeared, thundering into the room, snarling madly. I'd never seen them look so terrifying, even when Larken had been chasing me.

"Doctor they're here, and they don't look happy, not one bit,"

He pushed one last lever to the top before whipping round from the console, grabbing my hand and dragging me out.

"Alright everyone?" He asked the snarling monsters brightly. "Nice day for a trip!"

We came to a stop in front of them, the Doctor standing slightly ahead of me. The male strode forward, claws raised as if to strike him. I grabbed his arm tightly, ready to pull him back, but the Doctor did not move from his spot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. This ships about to take off in two minutes. It's got a good few metres of rock and earth to punch through. Going to be a bumpy ride. If I was you, I'd be strapped into my flight seats. But that's just my opinion," He rocked backwards and forwards on his heals.

The male stopped, paw raised, and looked back at his mate. The snarl was still on her face, but there was also fear. With a last growl, she propelled herself forwards, followed by her family. But instead of striking us down, they pushed past, hurrying into the control room where they began to buckle themselves in. And then we were off again, the Doctor pulling me along behind him. The whole ship was shaking now, and a strange voice was coming over in intercom, no doubt counting down to take off. The noise of the engines was deafening, and I was relieved when I spotted the exit ahead.

But when we reached it, I knew something was off. The Doctor had been buzzing the sonic screwdriver before we even reached it, but it hadn't opened yet. We skidded to a halt, stopping at the door, hands up against the cool metal. The sonic buzzed persistently, the Doctor quickly flicking through settings.

"No no no no no!" It's deadlock sealed, must be a safety measure at take off!"

"Doctor if we don't get out, as soon as they can leave their seats, we're toast,"

He stood looking at the door in panic, eyes wide, jaw set tightly. He began ruffling his hair, pacing backwards and forwards, muttering to himself, and then abruptly straighten up with a cry of "Oh YES!".

I raised an eyebrow in question, and he grinned at his own ingenuity. "Escape pods. Come on!"

We darted down the corridor, stumbling now as the ship vibrated madly. The noise was horrific, a great rumbling groaning racket as it began to force its way to the surface. No doubt the shields were on full, protecting it from any damage, but the contents of the ship were being thrown around, us included. Crates began to crash towards the walls as it tilted dangerously, and we each would have lost our feet numerous times if the other hadn't grabbed them.

The Doctor managed to lead us to the escape pods, I wouldn't find out until later that he'd read the ships schematics in the control room. There were three pods, each able to hold two Sariocann, plenty room for us. The door to one pod opened with a "thunk" and we clambered in, the Doctor pushing me before him. There was a massive bench inside, with seat-belts protruding from the wall. We each took one, struggling with the clasp as the ship shook us backwards and forwards. The belts clicked shut, shooting backwards into the wall to restrict our movement. And then it was off. The screen flashed, a dot showing our movement, a great curving arc away from the main body of the ship, heading back to land.

"Doctor...we're travelling awfully fast!" I shouted over the sound of the engine.

"Hold on!" He replied.

The escape pod crashed into the mountainside with a deafening screech of metal on rock.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I think this may be the last chapter! I've had a lot of fun writing this, can't believe I've actually got it finished! I hope you've all enjoyed it, you can keep of with Aobh in Stories From the Tardis, which is a collection of short stories and drabbles. **

**Aobh is pronounced Eve. **

**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC**

* * *

**Chapter 12. **

**Free**

* * *

_They were screaming. The sound of the cloister bell was ringing in the console room, it was ringing throughout the TARDIS, a deep foreboding toll of doom. There was smoke and flame, columns falling among us. Flashes of bright golden light around me, flying out of the other's hands and heads. My own were glowing brightly, the glow covering my sore burnt skin. The blast had thrown me clear of the console, crashing fatally against one of the pillars. As soon as my regeneration had finished blasting through my cells, I was grabbed by bleeding hands, my commanding officer, shoving the Chameleon Arch onto my head. And the pain, oh the pain. It was burning through me, I could hear a strange voice, my new voice, screaming, tears on my face, smoke in my lungs, as my team, the crew, my friends died around me._

There was something tapping at my face. A light persistent slap, coupled with a faint mumbling. The noise grew, like a fog was lifting, and with it, came a dull thudding pain at the back of my head. My eyes felt like they were glued shut, and with an effort, I wrenched them open, to be greeted with smoke, and the crackling of flames. The Doctor hung over me, his eyes full of fear and concern. One hand resting on my cheek, the source of the tapping it seemed, the other underneath me, my head supported at the crook of his arm.

"Say something," He was urging me. I blinked, feeling groggy, but obliged.

"Oww,"

I sat up, and then regretted it, the blood rushing to my head and making it throb. I remembered the smoke, and looked around. Further up the hill, flames being dampened by the light falling rain, sat the smoldering wreckage of the escape pod. And past it...past it was a large hole in the hillside, crumbling edges and outcrops of stone. A small stream and been turned into a waterfall, tumbling over the edge. I closed my mouth, realising that I'd been gaping. But my, it was impressive to behold!

"Where did you send them?" I asked the Doctor, spotting the tiny shiny speck in the sky that was the Sariocann ship.

"Artemis Minor. The wildlife there is overrun to the point of starvation. The surrounding planets used to send hunting parties to cull them and keep the numbers down, but after the system's stock market plummeted, no one can afford it. They'll welcome the Sariocann with open arms!"

I turned back to the Doctor. His hair was a mess, and there was soot on his face, but apart from a few cuts and grazes to his face, he seemed unharmed.

"So uhh...who whacked me over the head with a mallet? I'd like a word with them, I've already got enough bruises after that run in with Larken-"

"Run in with Larken?" The Doctor interrupted, brow furrowed.

"Oh, uh yeah, just before you met me at the console room. I fell on my face and ended up pinned to the wall by an angry teenage furball. And then he dropped me when started clutching his head and I landed on my arse. Again,"

"That would have been me. The noise. Sonic screwdriver through the intercom. You're welcome," He told me, looking quite please with himself. "As for your head, well you smacked it off the wall behind us when we crashed. I had to pull you from the wreckage before it went up in flames completely, you were out cold,"

I remembered the TARDIS crash suddenly, like a bolt out of the blue, feeling slightly sick. It was safe to assume that the others were all dead. I had been the only newly turned human to crawl from the crash, wandering in a daze for days. But what confused me more was the lack of the ever-present sense of the thousands of Time Lords and Ladies alive in the universe. Hours after my regeneration, the Doctor was still the only presence out there. And I was beginning to fear the worst.

"Doctor? Where are the others? Did-did something happen?"

His face fell. He looked pale, and I could see his jaw clench. And then he was up, coat flapping behind him, already heading down the hill towards the road, through the heather and the bracken.

"We better go give the villagers the all clear," He called over his shoulder.

I scrambled to my feet, feet slipping on the wet grass, ignoring the uncomfortable cold, damp feeling on my legs that comes with sitting on wet grass, and hurried after him, arms flailing as I tried to keep my footing on the slick ground. He was a good bit ahead of me, practically marching towards the road, and I had to run just to catch up with him.

"Hey! Wait a second will you, I'm going to set my neck! What aren't you telling me?" I called after him, finally catching up as he reached the road, striding purposely towards the village. I grabbed him by the sleeve, forcing him to stop. "Hoi!"

He seemed to hesitate for a second, his eyes intensely sad. He couldn't even look me in the face. The Doctor gulped in a huge breath, looking at his shoes. "Can we not do this now? Lets-lets just check the villagers and then we can go,"

"Then you'll tell me what's going on?"

He nodded a response, and we started the long and painfully quiet walk to the village.

* * *

The villagers had all taken shelter in the inn's kitchen, the great range cooker on, pumping heat into the room. It was absolutely boiling, and you could see the trickles of sweat running down the group's faces. Mary's foot had been bound, and she had it propped up on a large cushion. Many of the adults were sporting cups of tea, no doubt laced with enough sugar to make a cake. Some were still crying, but most just sat looking shell shocked. The men were gathered around the door, spades and planks of wood in hand, one even clutched a carving knife, and when we entered, they brandished them, shouting themselves hoarse.

"The crater the ship left is quite substantial. When the media show up, and they will, you can tell them the truth, or tell them there was a landslide. The truth would become a spectacle, so you'd need to deal with the consequences of that. But the Sariocann won't be back. You and your children are safe once more," The Doctor had explained, after retelling the tale of the Sariocann's destination.

They had cheered when we delivered the news. Cheered and hugged and cried with happiness, relief. The same emotions I could not feel. Not until I had answers. The Doctor's smiles were fake. That much I could now tell straight away now. It didn't reach his eyes. And he still couldn't look at me. Something had happened when I was out of action, something big. We were the only ones left. I was sure of it now, but I didn't want to believe it. Maybe something else had happened, a disease or something. But even to me, that sounded slightly ridiculous. Still, I'd take ridiculous over extinction any day,

I was snapped out of my revere by Archie placing a kind hand on my arm. "Tell me lass, will you be needing help getting your house back to livable conditions? I'm sure there's a few folks in the village could help," He asked, and I noticed many an awkward shuffle from the others in the room. Clearly the guilt of trashing my home was weighing on them, now that I'd helped to save their lives.

"Oh no, thank you, I uh, I'll be leaving with the Doctor. In fact, the place is yours Archie, do with it as you see fit,"

"With the Doctor?" asked Mary. "So soon after meeting him?"

"We're related," I replied with a small smile.

"Related? How so?"

"Siblings," The Doctor spoke up. I could have laughed at Archie's confused expression. "It's...a long story,"

"One for another night perhaps. Put the kettle on again love, we could all do with another cup I think," Mary ordered from her comfy position, and Archie rolled his eyes but complied.

A stream of light fell in the window, sending rainbows of light across the table. I watched them absently, without much through, until Charlie jumped up with a cry that startled us all.

"Sun! The sun's out! It's stopped raining!"

The crowd all rushed towards the door, dashing out onto the street. The children began to run down the road, laughing and dancing in the sunlight. The air smelt damp, and the rain had stopped. The rain clouds were disappearing to the east, finally leaving now that the ship was no longer manipulating the weather for Larken's hunting. There were birds singing, swallows and house martins flying over the roof tops, dancing in the air. A warm breeze ruffled my hair, tickling at my face. It was a beautiful morning. And I knew exactly where I wanted to go.

The surface of the loch was completely still. The fog had lifted, offering up beautiful views out to sea. In the distance, the black dot that was a seal's head poked out of the water. The smell of seaweed hung in the air as I slipped off my socks and shoes, rolling up the bottoms of my jeans, before taking a step into the cold water. I gasped a little at the chill, but it was warm in the shallows, the sun heating the water. And it was there that I resumed my pebble skipping. Except this time, I could perfectly recall the loch in the mountains of Gallifrey, gleaming red in the sunlight. The memory brought a jolt of home sickness, not for Gallifrey as I'd left it, war torn and disheveled, but of simpler days, when I'd sneak out of my dormitory room at the Academy on warm summer nights, when the only danger I faced was being caught outside after curfew.

"Back to the stone skipping I see," The Doctor sat on one of the rocks by the lochside, thick overcoat off, enjoying the heat.

"Helps me think. Human or not,"

A bright blue dragonfly flitted over the water, catching bugs. An eagle called overhead. All was peaceful, save the turmoil in my head.

"You going to tell me what's going on now?" I asked, not turning around, skipping another stone.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"They're all dead,"

It was said so quietly, I almost missed it. But I didn't. I heard it. It confirmed the worst fear that had been nestled inside me, one that I hadn't dared to believe. The pebble in my hand plopped into the water at my feet, forgotten and un-thrown.

"All of them?"

"Yes,"

"Even..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. My mother had begged me not to go on the reconnaissance team. She would have been distraught when I didn't return.

I was finding it very difficult to breathe. My hearts felt like they were trying to burst out of my chest. My eyes were burning with unspent tears. I turned to face the Doctor, he had his head in his hands, hair grasped tightly between his fingers.

"How?"

I heard him take a deep breath before he looked up, staring straight ahead. His eyes looked dead. "Not long after your team were reported MIA, I discovered that Rassilon was planning an...ascension. The Final Sanction he called it. He planned elevate the Time Lords to a form of pure consciousness by destroying the time vortex,"

"But th-that would take the rest of creation with it. Surely Rassilon knew that?!"

"He did," The Doctor sounded tired. More than that, he sounded old. "So I had to stop him. And the only way I could do that was destroy Gallifrey. The whole war was placed in a Time Lock. No way in or out. I pressed the button Aobh. They're dead because of me,"

Everyone I'd ever known. Every friend, every loved one, every teacher, every childhood bully, they were all gone. No not everyone. I wasn't alone. Not anymore. I left the water with splash, over the sand, over the pebbles I went until I reached the rock where the Doctor sat. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at my face for the first time in hours. His own was covered with guilt, with anguish.

"You couldn't save them Doctor. Not once Rassilon had decided. But you saved everyone else. And that's got to count for something, hasn't it?"

I sniffed, and gave my eyes a wipe, banishing the few tears that had spilled over, and managed a watery smile. The Doctor looked at me, his eyes uncertain.

"Here, budge over old man,"

"Old man? You're no spring chicken madame," I was relieved to here some joviality in his voice again as he shuffled over on his rock. I plonked myself down on the warm stone beside him.

"So if we're the only ones left, looks like your stuck with me then," I sighed dramatically, giving him a nudge with my elbow. My voice still sounded thick with tears, but I did not weep. It wasn't what the Doctor needed to hear.

"Well...I might chuck you out of the TARDIS if you don't behave,"

"Point taken, point taken!"

He looked down at me smirk fading slightly. "You're taking it all very well,"

"How else is there to take it? A mental breakdown isn't going to help. And I kind of guessed anyway, as much as I didn't want to admit it to myself," I brushed the hair out of my eyes. "I'll grieve in my own time. But right now, let me savor this one small victory,"

He raised an eyebrow. "You call following me around for the rest of your life a victory? Yup, your still as weird as always," He snorted.

And then I shoved him off the rock.

* * *

Our departure was no big deal. We left a note on Archie's kitchen table, thanking him and his wife again, and then headed up the road towards the TARDIS. By the time we reached the field, I was boiling, and resolved never to wear wool again. It was stifling! The Doctor had shed his suit jacket too by this point, rolling his sleeves up as the sun beat down on us from clear blue sky. The sheep corpses were gone, some of the men had been up the glen earlier to inspect the damage to the area. The flies had gone with them, and with the nice weather, the glen was a mass of purple and green. It was absolutely beautiful.

As we unlocked the TARDIS doors, the Doctor pointed out a bank of white cloud coming over the mountains. "Looks like rain's coming,"

"It _is_ Scotland. The good spells don't last that long,"

"Well in that case, time to go," And he disappeared inside.

Entering the TARDIS had felt like greeting an old friend. She'd hummed as I'd placed a hand on the central column, lights growing brighter. The layout was completely different to what I remembered. Of course it had been a good while since I'd last been in it. The Doctor had looked like a Victorian gent, and the place was built like a cathedral. Now, the walls were lined with coral like structures. I liked it.

I'd chosen a room from the hundreds in the seemingly never ending ship. Not too far from the console room, but far enough that I'd have my own space if I needed it. And it was in there, I had a good old blubber. I don't know how long I cried for. I lost track of time. The Doctor didn't come and find me. Whether he was giving me time to settle or what I don't know. Maybe he knew I'd be having a cry. Anyway, I was left undisturbed to reflect on how unfair it all was. And then I picked myself back up, dried my eyes and gave myself a shake. Because what else was there to do? It wouldn't be the last time I cried over their death, but what good would it do to mope about? I was the lucky one. I had someone else from the start. The Doctor had been alone all this time. And so in truth, I felt guilty. Seems like that was just the type of person I was in this regeneration.

Of one thing I was certain however. I wasn't going to wear jeans for a long, long time. Or wool. Or dull colours for that matter. It was time to live a little. Skirts were the way to go. And boy, did the TARDIS wardrobe leave me spoiled for choice! Patterned skirts, multi-colours, floral, they were all there. So I wasted another few hours in there, final selecting an ensemble of cyan tights with a matching coloured tank top over a light shirt, and a silky, silver skirt. It shimmered in the light, and I contented myself by doing a few twirls on the spot, enjoying the feeling of soft silk spinning in the breeze. The Doctor had taken one look at my shoes, a pair of ankle high cream Converse and raised an eyebrow.

"What, you're copying my shoes?"

"I like your shoes. And besides, a younger sibling has three jobs," I counted them out on my fingers, the other hand on my hip. "One, embarrassing the hell out of you. Two, annoying the hell out of you. And three, copying you. It's what we do," I gave a small shrug.

The Doctor had only crossed his arms and sighed, shaking his head. There had been a smirk on his face however, as he turned to the console, and began flicking switches and pressing buttons, launching the TARDIS into the Time Vortex. The high, grinding "vworp vworp" of the rotor echoed through the room, and I felt myself grinning madly, dancing around the column, hitting the buttons the Doctor shouted out.

"Next stop?" The Doctor shouted over the console.

I paused for a moment, giving it a thought. And then it hit me. I was free, to go where I wanted, anytime, any place.

"Everywhere,"

* * *

**Que title music please!**

Ugh I had such difficulty dealing with the Time War. I didn't want the Doctor to be crying all over the place, I mean by this point he's told Martha and Jack about Gallifrey, so he's mainly over it all, or dealt with it anyway, but I would think telling your sister you kill the entire species would be pretty upsetting. Gah. And Aobh, well I didn't want her to be "Oh right cool," and carry on like nothing happened, but I also didn't want her to be a crying sniveling mess, cause that's just annoying haha.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!

**REVIEW!**


End file.
